Butterflies
by Natamari R. Flowright
Summary: Kurogane suffered from black outs as a child and teenager, causing him to forget his most stressful/traumatic experiences. At 22, the memories begin to return...Along with the power to change the past, and rescue the one he loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

{This is my second attempt at a KuroFai fanfic. Although, this one was not my idea. Credit for the idea goes to FaysDarkAngel on Youtube for making the KuroFai Butterfly Effect video...I don't know if I'm allowed to post links on here. So, I'll just advise people to go watch it if they haven't already. ^w^

And, as you probably now guessed, this fanfic is based on The Butterfly Effect, which is also an awesome movie.

Also also...If you have not yet read my fanfic King of Celes. Don't. It's only still up because I am having trouble getting the thing printed off. I am going to completely rewrite and re-upload it...Probably with a slightly different name, so this message doesn't stop people reading the fixed version. -.-U Hopefully it will be better. And hopefully this fanfic wont fail as well.}

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to CLAMP. I also do not own the movie The Butterfly Effect. **

X

**Chapter one: Pictures. **

_I never should have gone to the party that day. Then none of it would have happened. No lives would have been ruined...or lost. But, I was seven years old. How was I supposed to know the consequences of simply **being** there?...Well, I can fix it all now. I know what I have to do...to save all of them...  
_

X

The seven year old stood awkwardly beside the adults, who were all huddled together, some obviously drunk...His mother included. Why had he been dragged here? Oh well, at least another boy from his class had been dragged here as well. Something about his cousins maybe coming to stay with him for a while. They hadn't arrived yet. Typical.

"Uh...Kamui, is it?" Kurogane asked hesitantly. He had barely spoken to the kid before.

Kamui looked at him, a look that seemed far too irritated for a seven year old plastered on his face. "What?" he demanded, glaring over at his father, who was one of the drunk adults. How embarrassing.

"Are your cousins actually coming?" Kurogane continued suspiciously. "I was tricked into coming to this _stupid_ thing by my mum...She told my sister and me some new kids would be here."

Kamui smirked. "You should have stayed at home," he responded, sounding amused. "They'll be here alright. But they're both crazy. You don't look like the type that can handle them."

Kurogane raised his eyebrows at that. Kamui made them sound like monsters.

At that moment, the garden gate swung open, and a beautiful woman with long, flowing blonde hair approached the group of drunk, or almost drunk adults. She was followed by two small boys, both of whom had the same deep blue eyes, angelic features and golden hair as their mother.

_They_ were Kamui's cousins? But they looked like the most harmless things ever. It was kind of cute how one of them clung to his mothers' sleeve, his eyes scanning the garden fearfully.

The other boy looked almost as scared as his brother. But then, he caught sight of Kamui and made a beeline for him and Kurogane, smiling a bright, cheerful smile. "Kamui~!" he exclaimed, glomping him. And, before Kamui had any time to react, or say anything, he continued in a fast, excited tone, without pausing once for breath. "You know what? My mummy got a new job! But it's in another country. So Yuui and me are gonna stay here with you! But only if we want to. She said she'll turn down the job if we don't like it here. I think it's great, though! It's a little scary 'cause we'll only be able to talk to her on the phone for a while...But I think I wanna stay here!" He beamed up at Kamui, and finally released him from the hug.

Kamui caught Kurogane's eye, then looked at his cousin again. "You sure about that?" he asked, his eyes drifting over to Yuui, who was still glued to his mother. "I don't think Yuui wants to stay."

The smile faded from his cousins' face, "That's ok," he replied, forcing the smile back again. "I'll just make the most of today!" There was determination in his big blue eyes as he turned to Kurogane.

At a guess, Kurogane would have said this boy was around the same age as him, although he was much smaller. His brother was identical to him in every way, which must mean they were twins. He stared at the tiny blond thing warily, wondering what this strange child was about to do.

Then, the boy smiled sweetly at him. "I'm Fai," he introduced himself happily. "Are you Kamui's friend? What's your name?"

"Uh...Kurogane," Kurogane responded, a little taken a back. This kid _really _spoke way too fast. "And no, I barely know him." He didn't notice the way Kamui narrowed his eyes at him at that comment.

Fai tilted his head to the side. "Oh?" he asked. "But Kamui looked happy standing with you."

"Shut it, you little twerp!" Kamui shot at him, turning away from Fai and Kurogane, to look at the other child who had been dragged to the party; Kurogane's sister Tomoyo. She was a four year old with long, dark hair and large purple eyes. There was a camera that looked much too big for her in her tiny hands, and she was happily taking pictures of everything and everyone, not leaving her mothers' side for an instant. All hope of him finding someone to talk to was dashed. He refused to even consider approaching Yuui. "I'm outta here," he muttered, walking away from Kurogane and Fai.

Kurogane was about to say something to him, when he suddenly felt breath on his face. His eyes widened in outrage when he realized Fai had kissed him on the cheek.

**"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"** he demanded, screaming right in the smaller boys' face.

At first, Fai flinched back, looking scared. But then he went right back to smiling that innocent little smile. "You looked troubled," he explained. "When Yuui or me is troubled, mummy kisses us on the cheek to make us feel better."

Kurogane stared at him, a little less angry than he should have been. The sincerity in Fai's voice caught him off guard. "I'm going to _kill_ you for that!" he grumbled. Then, when fear flickered across Fai's face again, Kurogane smiled, indicating he wasn't being serious.

Fai smiled back, turned on his heels, and ran as fast as he could. He giggled delightedly when Kurogane chased after him.

Tomoyo lowered her camera to watch. "Go big brother!" she chanted happily.

At the same time, Yuui slowly let go of his mothers' hand, and an identical smile to Fai's spread across his face when he saw how happy his brother was.

X

"Ok class! Time to hand in your drawings!" Chitose-sensei said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. "They will all be displayed on the wall for parents' evening, so remember to put your names at the bottom."

All of the children, except one eagerly moved forward to hand in the pictures they had drawn for all the parents to see. Fai and Yuui held between them a picture they had worked on together. It was of the two of them and their mother, and was beautifully drawn. They just wished they could show it to her.

"Isn't it cheating to do the drawing together?" a voice sneered behind them, and Kamui looked over their shoulders at what they had drawn. "No one else had any help. _We_ had to do it all on our own. What makes _you two_ so special?"

Fai smiled at him, oblivious to his mocking tone. He began to explain. "Chitose-sensei said we could-"

"Oi, Yuui," Kamui interrupted, ignoring Fai's explanation. "Isn't that your_ mummy_ in the picture? You do know she ain't coming, right? Didn't she abandon you because she doesn't want you anymore?"

Yuui glared at Kamui, blushing a little when a few of the other children laughed. "She _didn't_ abandon us!" he insisted. "We _chose_ to stay here."

"Wrong choice," Kamui smirked, grabbing the picture and tearing it down the middle.

Yuui's already blushed face turned bright red with anger, and he blinked back furious tears as he started to launch himself at his cousin. But Fai stopped him.

"Don't," he warned, his own eyes brimming with tears. "He'll tell uncle Seishiro." He put his hand on his younger twins' shoulder, and forced a smile.

Calming down a little, Yuui smiled back. "But, it's too late to do another one," he whispered sadly.

"Kurogane-kun," Chitose's voice cut across their conversation. She was looking at the boy who was still drawing, a blank expression on his face. "You need to hand that in now, sweetie."

Kurogane immediately snapped out of it and looked up. But, he froze again almost instantly. Chitose-sensei hadn't seen because she had been focused on him. But, as he looked past her, he saw the distraught twins, and Kamui smirking at them as they attempted to comfort each other. Finally, his eyes rested on the picture that was torn in half. He scowled, jumped to his feet and marched over to them. It was obvious what had happened.

The other children dove out of his way, intimidated by the boy who was noticeably taller than the rest of them, and who was built like a wall. His crimson eyes were also narrowed in fury.

"Oi! Kamui!" he hissed. "How'd that get torn?"

Kamui shrugged. "I guess they clumsily walked into my hands," he responded, smirking.

The two boys completely ignored Chitose's attempts to calm them down. And, the next second, Kurogane had raised his fist, and punched Kamui in the nose.

**"KUROGANE-KUN!"** Chitose screamed, running forward to wipe the blood that was flowing freely from Kamui's nose.

"Aw crap," Kurogane muttered, flinching when he was shouted at again for swearing.

X

"I'm sorry had to call you in from work," Chitose apologized, bowing her head to Kurogane's mother, Yuuko, and Kamui's father, Seishiro. "But I felt this problem should be resolved as soon as possible."

"It's no problem at all," Seishiro responded sweetly, giving her a smile.

"Those two started it!" Kamui insisted from a corner of the room, pointing towards the corner where Yuui stood. "Yuui was waving the picture of their mother in my face!"

**"LIAR!"** Kurogane shouted over at him from his corner as he looked back and saw poor Yuui clenching his fists. Fai was the only one who stood completely still and silent in the last remaining corner.

Seishiro smiled again, although, his expression seemed...dangerous, somehow. "Kids," he sighed. "Raising three at once can be a handful. I'm still just getting used to it."

Yuuko wordlessly raised her four year old daughter onto her knee, and smiled as Tomoyo giggled at her brothers' situation. "Kurogane, if you use that tone around your sister again, I will smack you in front of Fai and Yuui," she warned her son firmly.

Chitose gave both Seishiro and Yuuko an apologetic look. "They're not bad children," she insisted. "But, I'd like to prevent incidents like this from happening in the future. Mr. Sakurazuka, if you need any support-"

"That wont be necessary," Seishiro assured her cheerfully.

Unseen by anyone except Kurogane, Fai moved for the first time, flinching slightly, and moving closer to the wall. Kurogane frowned, but didn't say anything.

Chitose nodded, a little taken a back by Seishiro's certainty. She turned her attention to Yuuko. "And, I'm sure, as a secondary school teacher yourself, you realize how serious it will be for Kurogane-kun if he continues to use violence in school, especially when he is older. I'd hate to see something like this affect his chances of getting into a good high school."

"I assure you, it wont happen again," Yuuko responded sweetly.

Reassured, Chitose smiled. "Well then...Kurogane-kun, Kamui-kun, I think it is time for apologies. Then you can leave." She looked at Yuuko again and lowered her voice. "I'd like to talk to you alone though, Miss Ichihara. If that's alright with you?"

Yuuko frowned curiously, but nodded, setting Tomoyo on the floor. "You can go torment your brother now," she encouraged.

Kurogane approached Kamui, scowling. "Sorry for punching you," he grumbled grudgingly.

Kamui just smirked, then looked at the twins. "I'm sorry for tearing your picture," he apologized, meeting his father's eye.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at him as he and Tomoyo followed the four of them out of the classroom. He growled a little when the door was closed, so he couldn't even _watch_ Chitose and his mother talking.

"Have you done something else bad?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have no idea," Kurogane admitted, leaning against the wall impatiently.

X

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuuko asked casually as Chitose closed the door.

A grim expression crossed Chitose's face, one that forced a more serious expression onto Yuuko's. "Today I asked the students to draw pictures for parents evening on Monday," she began, her voice shaking a little. She pulled a picture from the top drawer of her desk and handed it to Yuuko. "Kurogane drew this," she finished in a whisper.

Yuuko's expression became uncharacteristically horrified as she stared at the drawing. A man who resembled an older version of Kurogane was stood holding a sword. Surrounding him were what remained of bodies that strikingly resembled herself, Tomoyo, Fai, Yuui, Kamui, and a black dog with a red collar. They were lying in a pool of blood, which led to dripping red writing that spelt: 'I'm sorry'.

"Well...we all know what pranksters boys at his age can be," Yuuko responded lightly. But there was concern in her red eyes.

"There's...one other thing," Chitose whispered. "I asked him why he drew this, and he denied drawing it. I think he was telling the truth. I watched him finish the picture, but he didn't remember."

X

"Kurogane! There's someone here to see you!" Yuuko's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come down!"

"Don't wanna!" Kurogane yelled back. "Busy!"

Yuuko smirked at that. "Tomoyo!" she shouted up to her daughter instead. "Could you get your brother to come down, please?"

The four year old, who had been in the midst of a tea party with her toys, jumped to her feet enthusiastically, carrying her two favourite teddies in one arm. They were identical rabbit-like creatures, one white with a red jewel on its forehead and left ear, the other black with blue jewels on its forehead and right ear.  
Tomoyo hurried over to pick something up from on top of her chest of drawers, then she rushed out of her room and into her brothers', not bothering to knock on the door.

"Go away," Kurogane grumbled, keeping his back to her.

"Ok," Tomoyo responded sweetly. "But, if you don't go downstairs, I'll be forced to show your whole class this picture I took."

Kurogane looked up quickly and turned bright red when he saw the photograph of Fai kissing him on the cheek. "You wouldn't dare!" he growled. But, he knew she _would_ dare. He had ignored threats like this from his little sister before...and regretted it. She was inordinately talented for a girl her age, always carrying her little camera around, and **always** managing to capture his most embarrassing moments perfectly.

Annoyed that he had been owned once again by a four year old, Kurogane got to his feet and stomped out of the room.

"Ah, so you decided to join us?" Yuuko asked in the same, dangerously sweet tone her daughter used. It was easy to see where Tomoyo got her talent for tormenting her brother. She smiled at Kurogane as the seven year old reached the bottom of the stairs, glaring at her and the man standing beside her.

"I didn't really have a choice," Kurogane grumbled. "I _told_ you I didn't draw that picture! Someone must have swapped it with mine. I bet it was Kamui!"

Yuuko held up her hand to silence him. "You're not in any trouble," she assured him. "This is Yukito Tsukishiro, the councillor from the high school where I work. He kindly agreed to have a little talk with you."

"I don't need-"

"Now. You two head off into the living room while I make drinks."

"But mum-"

"Shall we go, then?" Yukito asked sweetly as Yuuko disappeared into the kitchen. He led the way into the living room, smiling brightly at Kurogane. "Take a seat, Kurogane-kun."

"This is _my_ house," Kurogane reminded him angrily.

"Ah...So it is," Yukito replied in a cheerfully apologetic tone. "Sorry. May I sit down?"

"Do whatever you want," Kurogane grumbled, flopping onto the couch and gesturing rudely to the chair.

Smiling his seemingly permanent smile, Yukito sat down, taking in the entire living room with his pale eyes. He adjusted his glasses as his gaze fell upon the photographs on the fireplace. "Those are lovely, did you take them?" he assumed.

"My little sister took them," Kurogane responded, shrugging. "I would never get into something that dull."

"Really? She's very talented," Yukito commented. "She knows how to capture all the memories you share so well. You think that's dull?"

"Yes."

"...Do you have any hobbies?"

"No."

Yukito sighed and fell into a thoughtful silence. "Your mother mentioned to me that you got into a fight at school yesterday," he continued after a moment that felt like an eternity to Kurogane. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kurogane snapped, irritated again. "He was bullying my friends, so I taught him a lesson. He deserved what he got."

"You couldn't have just told the teacher?"

"I..." Kurogane started, blushing slightly. "I just got really angry for some reason when I saw F-...when I saw them looking like they were gonna cry. Besides, the teacher was too busy nagging at me to..." He trailed off, looking troubled. "Actually, I don't remember," he whispered.

"What don't you remember?" Yukito asked, frowning at the expression on Kurogane's face.

"The drawing," Kurogane replied slowly. "I don't remember what I drew."

Yukito pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from an inside pocket of his jacket and opened it up. "Wasn't it this?"

Kurogane looked at the picture and flinched when he saw the bodies of those he cared about lying broken in pools of their own blood. "I would **NEVER** draw that!"

"You would never _knowingly_ draw it," Yukito corrected him. "But I believe you_ didn't_ know what you were drawing."

"How is that even possible?" Kurogane hissed, clenching his fists.

"Sometimes, for whatever reason, the memory likes to play games with us," Yukito explained, giving him a kind smile as he put the drawing down on the table, folded again so Kurogane didn't have to look at it anymore. "Maybe it was due to stress, but I believe your body was on autopilot for a while. When you came to, you had no memory of what you did, or anything happening around you. Sound about right?"

Kurogane just nodded.

"Has this ever happened before?"

Kurogane thought for a few seconds, then shook his head. "No. Never."

"That's good," Yukito smiled warmly. "Chances are it _wont_ happen again, but the reason may be stress related. You have no hobbies, no way of venting your anger...My partner Touya is a karate instructor. If you would like, I can get you into his class."

"So...as punishment for fighting...you're going to teach me **how** to fight?"

Yukito smiled again, and shook his head. "It's not punishment," he assured him. "Besides, Karate teaches more than just fighting. You will learn control and discipline as well. It's healthy for your mind and may prevent further black outs."

Kurogane thought about it for a moment. But, before he could respond, his mother entered the room, holding two glasses and a bottle of sake.

"Yukito-san, would you care to join me for a drink?" she asked, pouring the first glass, and holding the bottle over the second.

"Yes, thank you, Yuuko-san. We're just about finished here."

"Wait, that's it?" Kurogane asked, looking disappointed. He wanted to keep talking. There was so much he wanted to ask Yukito.

"I'm afraid so," Yukito smiled back at him. "I'll give you some time to consider the karate classes. Just tell your mother your decision and I'll see what I can do."

Kurogane nodded, feeling irritated again as he got to his feet and left the room.

X

"Kuro-tan~!"

Kurogane sighed impatiently as he hung his coat on the hook in front of him. "How many times have I told you not to-...OW!"

Yuui smiled innocently up at him as he casually removed his foot from on top of Kurogane's. "Good morning, Kurogane-kun," he greeted him, obviously annoyed by the way Kurogane spoke to his brother.

"Morning," Kurogane grunted at both twins, rolling his eyes at Fai's oblivious smile. but, he couldn't help noticing the bruise forming beneath Yuui's eye. It wasn't unusual. In fact, ever since the incident a couple of weeks earlier, it had been happening more and more often. Fai had turned up to school the next Monday with a red mark on the left side of his face, and Yuui had been limping slightly. Since then, there was something every other day. If it had just been one of them, Kurogane would have assumed the injuries were due to clumsiness. But he was getting suspicious.

"Come on, let's get to class," Kurogane muttered, avoiding eye contact with Yuui, and giving Fai a light tap on the shoulder.

Caught of guard, Fai gasped and flinched away from him, allowing his usual smile to slip from his face.

"What? I hardly touched you."

"It's nothing," Fai insisted, smiling again. "We should go." He hastily hung up his coat between Kurogane and Yuui's.

Kurogane noticed that Fai was moving his right arm awkwardly, as though in a great deal of pain. "Oi..." he started, trying to get Yuui to explain. But both twins passed him wordlessly. He frowned after them for a moment, before seeing Kamui entering the cloakroom out of the corner of his eye. "You!" he shouted, marching over to him and blocking his path.

"What do _you_ want?" Kamui demanded.

"Are you hurting them?"

"What?"

"Fai and Yuui," Kurogane growled at him. "Why are they always hurt?"

"How should I know?" Kamui shot back at him, looking a little uncomfortable. "Leave me alone!" He shoved past Kurogane angrily.

Infuriated, Kurogane stormed into the classroom, marching straight up to Yuui. He would never get an answer from Fai. "What happened to your face?"

Yuui allowed his hair to fall down over his face, hiding the bruise. "I don't know what you-"

"Don't lie!" Kurogane interrupted. "Why are you and Fai always covered in bruises?"

"Maybe we're just clumsy," Yuui shrugged. He was becoming aware that the other children were watching them.

Kurogane noticed too, but he didn't care. "No one is **that **clumsy," he pointed out. Then a thought hit him, and he tried to catch Yuui's eye. "Is it your uncle?"

"Our uncle loves us very much," Yuui responded instantly, his tone robotic, almost rehearsed. "He would **never** hurt us."

Kurogane opened his mouth to continue his interrogation. But he stopped when a small voice spoke up behind him.

"Please, Kuro-muu," Fai begged. "If you keep accusing uncle Seishiro, we wont be able to stay here anymore. Yuui and me will have to leave, and we wont see you again. I don't want that to happen."

The tone in Fai's voice was enough to stop Kurogane's next question. And the subject was dropped.

He had no more blackouts either. For a while.

_If only I hadn't stayed quiet back then...I could have stopped **so much **damage from being done...I could have saved them. _

X

{This was supposed to be much longer...But I realized it was TOO long for a first chapter. So, this is more like an introduction to the story. ^w^}


	2. Chapter 2

{Sorry it took so long. .. I actually expected this chapter to be done only a few days after the first one because I'd already written half of it...But I accidentally got obsessed with the Shinsengumi. *Points at Peacemaker Kurogane.* -.-U Also also, sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed. I want to get onto the actual story. This chapter is basically just a few scenes of them between the ages of 11 and 14, that are important to the plot later on. It was all supposed to be in chapter one originally. But, it's far too long.}

{Also. I really like Kamui. He is awesome. Please forgive the way I had to write him in this chapter. Also also, I kind of stole one of Fai's line from a fanart...It was a line that just HAD to be there. w}

X

**Chapter two: Take me there. **

X_  
_

"Big brother! Say cheese~!" the eight year old called out cheerfully, waving her arms to get his attention.

Distracted, Kurogane took his eyes off his opponent, and was immediately flipped to the ground. A whisper ran through the large hall, and his sensei, Touya put an exasperated hand to his forehead.

"Idiot!" Kurogane grumbled, once the match was over, and he went to join his mother and sister on the bench. "How many times have I told you _not_ to take pictures while I'm fighting?"

Tomoyo smiled innocently. "But, where else am I going to get pictures like this?" She happily held up her camera to show the picture of her brother lying face down on the floor.

Kurogane made a grab for the camera.

"Are you sure you want to be seen bullying your poor little sister here?" Yuuko's voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks. She smiled mischievously at her son. "Besides, it's a memory...One day you might be glad she took it."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Wasn't _Tomoyo_ the one tormenting_ him?_ "Why the hell would I _ever_ want a picture like that?" he demanded.

"You never know," Yuuko smirked, shrugging.

"All I know is, I'm starting high school in a couple of days, and I'd prefer it if Tomoyo_ didn't_ take pictures that could potentially destroy me!"

"Aw," Tomoyo pouted. "Let me keep it. You look so very adorable, big brother. I promise I wont show it to anyone."

Kurogane sighed in defeat. He never could say no to his sister when she used that tone. "You better not," he warned her. "Especially Fai."

He froze, suddenly remembering something. Fai and Yuui usually came to watch every match, but they were unable to make it today. They had made him promise to tell them how it went. Although he was one of the youngest in the class, Touya was considering him for a black belt. Usually he would have to wait one more year at least. But he had been amazingly dedicated from the start. Touya would never admit it, but Kurogane was his favourite student. However, he wasn't ready for a black belt yet. And Kurogane knew it. There was no point waiting around to be told he wasn't going to receive the thing he wanted most right now.

"Could you tell Touya-sensei I had to leave early?" Kurogane asked his mother, taking a drink from the water bottle on the bench. Touya was presently on the phone...probably to Yukito, and Kurogane knew the later he was, the more the twins would pester him about it. Besides, Yuuko was meeting up with Touya and Yukito after the class. They were her favourite people to drink with.

"Ok, fine, but take your sister with you. And I expect yo to buy some milk on the way home-"

"I know, I know, proper compensation," Kurogane grumbled, grabbing Tomoyo's hand and half dragging her out of the hall. Why couldn't his mother ever do something for him _without_ expecting something in return?

X

Ten minutes later, Kurogane was making his way up the driveway to Fai and Yuui's house, Tomoyo right behind him.

"You better keep that camera to yourself," Kurogane warned his little sister. "I mean it. If they see that picture I will snap that thing in half!"

"Right, right," Tomoyo replied lazily. She knew perfectly well that he would never break something so dear to her. She also knew that he knew she knew it. There was nothing to stop her, except her own promise.

Kurogane knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. "There's definitely someone in there," he grumbled, raising his fist to knock again.

But, Tomoyo grabbed his wrist, looking afraid. "Something's wrong," she whispered, hearing the shouting coming from inside.

Kurogane frowned and tried the handle. The door swung open easily. And the screaming grew louder.

"STOP IT! **STOP IT!" **

"Yuui?" Kurogane shouted as he rushed into the house.

**BANG!**

Everything went dark, and when Kurogane opened his eyes again, he was lying flat on his back in the garden. He could faintly hear a voice overhead. Moments later, he realized it was Kamui, shouting at him to leave.

"What the hell?" he groaned, sitting up and glaring at Kamui. "Did you hit me with something?" But, even as he made the accusation, he became aware that he felt no pain whatsoever. "Tomoyo...?" he asked, looking over at his sister. She looked petrified, and was mumbling something to herself over and over, her eyes wide with horror.

"B-blood..." Kurogane could just make out. "Lots of blood..." And, before Kurogane could even attempt to calm her, she let out an ear-splitting scream and fainted.

**"TOMOYO!"**

"Take her, and_ get out of here!_ **Now!**" Kamui ordered, grabbing Kurogane by the collar. With incredible ease for a boy his size, he dragged him to his feet.

"What did you do?" Kurogane demanded, scooping his sister gently from the ground, and desperately trying to get a glimpse inside the house.

Kamui ignored the question. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this!" he threatened. "You **GOT IT?**"

X

Got what? Had he missed something? Tomoyo refused to tell him anything, and she refused to talk about what she had seen with anyone else. Despite the state she had been in when she passed out, she woke up an hour later, apparently back to her usual self. Or was it fear? Had she understood she had seen something she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about? Kurogane knew that questioning her about it would just upset he even more. He didn't want to see her in that state again. Ever.

So, what was he supposed to do? Kamui wouldn't talk, and Fai and Yuui were absent the first day back at school. That wasn't like them. He was beginning to worry. After all, the last thing he remembered before blacking out was hearing Yuui screaming. And, what had Tomoyo meant by lots of blood? What if...

"Hey," a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You know the bell rang already, right?"

Kurogane looked up blankly, realizing form had ended, and everyone was beginning to move to their first class. It was the second day, so most of them were checking their timetables and trying to figure out where on the map their classrooms were.

Kurogane was the only one who remained in his seat, staring absently at the board, which had already been wiped clean. He shook his head to clear it, hastily stuffing his planner and pencil case back into his bag...before remembering he needed his planner to find out what class he had first. Grumbling to himself, he pulled it back out.

"You're hopeless," the voice continued laughingly.

"Shut u-" Kurogane froze, then slowly looked up again at the one talking. "Yuui?...What the hell-?" He stopped again, allowing his gaze to drift beyond the amused looking twin, to the other, who was smiling brightly at him. As usual.

"Hey, Kuro-rin," Fai chimed happily.

Kurogane blinked at them. "What the? Why are you?...What the hell happened to you two?"

"What do you mean?" Yuui asked, narrowing his eyes. It was obvious he was trying to play dumb.

The twins were acting the same way as Tomoyo. They were all going to pretend nothing had happened, weren't they? But, there was no hiding it. Yuui's arm was in a sling.

"When I went to your house, the other day-"

"Kamui said you had dropped this!" Yuui cut across him angrily. He lowered his voice, and leaned closer to Kurogane. "Please don't...You know_ exactly_ what happened. Can't you just let us forget about it and move on? For Fai's sake, at least?"

Kurogane wanted to argue, but the uncharacteristic, pleading look on Yuui's face stopped him. He looked over at Fai, who was still smiling. Although, he couldn't help noticing how empty and forced the smile seemed right now. With an almost nauseating jolt, he realized there were bandages wrapped around Fai's hands, and he could just about see the dark bruise around his neck.

"I..." Kurogane started. But before he could continue, the classroom door opened again, and a grumpy looking teacher entered, telling them to get to class.

_I need help..._

X

It took Kurogane all of break, and half of lunch time to find Yukito's office. He managed to lose his map, and was too stubborn to ask for directions.

he knocked on the door before opening it. "Er..." His voice died in his throat when he realized what he was looking at. Two people were laid out on the desk, joined at the lips. _"Sensei?" _

One of the people started, hastily pulling himself away from the other and tumbling off the desk. "Kurogane-kun?" Touya grumbled, rubbing his back as he got to his feet. "Don't you knock?"

"I did, but no one answered."

"Well...Then _wait!_"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. How was someone so immature a black belt, anyway? "I came to see Yukito-san."

Yukito sat up, calmly buttoning up his shirt. "Touya...You forgot to lock the door," he sighed, before smiling at Kurogane. "What is it, Kurogane-kun? Did something happen?"

"I..." Kurogane began. "It happened again. Can you leave?" He grumbled the last part at Touya. He hadn't told his sensei about his black outs, and didn't want him finding out now. He would probably just make fun of him.

Clearly irritated, Touya kissed Yukito once more on the cheek, then slouched out of the room.

The second the door closed behind him, Yukito's smile faded, replaced by a look of concern. He stood up from the desk, and moved to his chair, gesturing for Kurogane to sit down. "How did it happen, this time?"

Kurogane sat down, trying to choose his words carefully. "I went over to my friends' house, and something happened."

"Something bad?"

Kurogane wanted so badly to say yes. Fai and Yuui were not safe living there. But, he had no proof, and they certainly weren't going to say anything. And, what would happen if someone _did _believe him? Fai and Yuui would be taken away. He would never see them again.

"I don't know," he lied quietly. "I blacked the whole thing out. Everyone expects me to remember, but I just can't."

Yukito frowned. Kurogane was hiding something. Whether it was for his own sake, or his friends, however, he could not tell. "Were you injured at all when you came to?"

"No, I was completely fine," Kurogane replied truthfully.

"What was the last thing you remember before blacking out?"

Kurogane hesitated. He could still hear Yuuis' desperate screaming. "My friend shouted something, but I can't remember what it was."

"Kurogane-kun, would it be ok with you if we had weekly counselling sessions? I assure you any information you give me will be strictly confidential, unless of course you or someone else is in danger. And, you will be free to end the sessions whenever you like if you feel uncomfortable. I think it's important that we find out what is causing the blackouts. If it happens again, please tell me right away, regardless to whether you accept the counselling or not."

"You think I'm mental, don't you?" Kurogane accused.

"Not at all," Yukito assured him. "I'm just concerned, and I don't want this problem to get any worse."

X

"There's so many clubs to choose from!" Fai exclaimed happily, reading through the long lists they had all been given. "What are you going to choose, Kuro-Sama?"

"Enough with the nicknames!" Kurogane snapped half heartedly. He had been too busy thinking about his last session with Yukito to even touch the lists. "I ain't taking anything. I already do karate."

"What about fencing?" Yuui suggested, tapping the word on the list lazily with his finger.

It was lunch time, two weeks after the start of school. And, just as the year sevens had finally got used to being high schoolers, the teachers had bombarded them with these lists.

"Nah," Kurogane replied dismissively. "I need _some _free time."

"Your loss."

"I heard Kamui's taking football," Fai chimed, eyeing the academic list. Science was his best subject, but he was trying to figure out whether he liked it enough to join a club dedicated to it.

"We all know why _that _is, don't we?" Yuui asked, looking from music, to cooking, then back again. He was amazingly talented at both.

"He hasn't stopped following Fuma-senpai around since day one," Kurogane finished, pushing all the pieces of paper away from him.

"It's adorable," Fai whispered, looking over at Kurogane. "Hmm...I think I'll take chemistry," he added thoughtfully.

"Why bother?" Kurogane asked, rolling his eyes. "You already _have _to do that in class."

"It might be-"

"How about archery?" a shy sounding voice interrupted and they looked up to see a boy with black hair and bright green eyes smiling warmly at them.

"Subaru-senpai," Fai greeted him cheerfully. "You do archery?"

"Actually, I'm the captain of the archery club," the 14 year old replied, humbly rubbing the back of his head. "We don't have many new members this year."

Fai thought about it for a moment, then looked at Yuui. "What are you taking?"

Yuui was apparently thinking the same as Fai. "Either of these...I don't mind," he replied, then looked up at Subaru. "What day is archery?"

"Thursday, after school."

"That's the same day as music," Yuui commented, more to himself than to the others, sounding relieved.

The same relieved expression crossed Fai's face as he looked at the lists again, then back up at Subaru. "Ok, I'll give it a try," he decided.

Kurogane had an idea why the twins wanted to join clubs that met on the same day. They didn't want to go home separately. But, he forced himself to stay quiet.

"Subaru-kun?" a new voice interrupted, and Fuma approached the table, followed by Kamui. Both of them shot almost angry looks at the twins. "What are you doing over here? Let's go."

Subaru gave the twins and Kurogane an apologetic smile. "I'll see you later." Then, he turned to join his friends.

"What is their problem?" Kurogane grumbled.

"I guess Kamui doesn't speak too highly of us," Fai responded, apparently unaffected by the glares. "It's just natural that his friends would want to look out for him."

It was decided that Yuui would take music, and Fai would take archery. Kurogane decided that between karate, counselling sessions, homework and jobs at home...Including babysitting his little sister, he wouldn't have much of a life if he joined a club. He did, however hang out in the music room, and on the archery range with Fai and Yuui occasionally. Fai managed to teach Yuui the basics of archery, after becoming exceptionally skilled at it himself. In turn, he proved to have a singing voice as amazing as his brothers. They differed greatly when it came to the piano, however.

X

"C D E F G A B C~!" Fai sang cheerfully as he pressed the keys.

"You _really _suck," Kurogane muttered, lazily swinging back on his chair.

"Says you, Mr. Junior Black Belt," Yuui shot at him. "I just _loved _the way you were taken out so easily in your last fight." He stuck his tongue out at the irritated look Kurogane gave him.

"Shut it! That was a fluke, and you know it!"

"Oh, _I _could kick _your _butt, Kurogane-kun."

"Wanna try it?"

"Don't fight," Fai begged them, using his most innocent of puppy dog eyes. When Kurogane and Yuui calmed down, the expression on his face became a little less innocent. It worked _every _time. "Yuui, why don't you play that new song you learned?"

"For that oaf, _really?" _

_"Pleeeease~!" _

Sighing in defeat, Yuui sat down at the piano and began to play a beautiful melody.

Fai turned to face Kurogane, smiling the smile Kurogane found _so _irresistible. He opened his mouth and began to sing along, a slow, sad tune.

"Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind.

Please dear, take me there.

Where dreams draped in white flowers, come true.

Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind.

Please dear. Take me there.

Where dreams draped in white flowers...come true.

Holding anxious hands.

Call me with a kiss and then...

Please dear, guide me there.

When love that was forgotten, can bloom.

And darling in the afternoon, we'll sleep in the sun.

And wake to a time when, the hunting is done.

And then when I see you, I'll know in my heart what I've won.

And darling in the afternoon, we'll sleep in the sun.

I dream about our time together, and what we have done.

And then when I see you, I'll know in my heart what I've won.

Please dear, take me there..."

Kurogane couldn't resist being swept away by the beautiful music, and he allowed Fai's angelic voice to fill him with all kinds of emotions. Emotions he would **never **admit to feeling. Why was Fai so _God damn _adorable, anyway? _I'd take yo there, _the fourteen year old thought, closing his eyes involuntarily. _I'd take you wherever you want to- _"**OW! **Yuui! What the _hell?_"

Yuui had stopped playing, and decided to launch one of the marker pens for the board straight at Kurogane's head. "You were either falling asleep, or having inappropriate thoughts about my poor, innocent brother. Either way, it's unforgivable."

Kurogane glared at him, irritated by how close he actually was. "Damn little tsundere!"

"Kuro-dorable," Fai interrupted quickly. "Did you like it?"

"It was alright," Kurogane admitted, blushing a little.

"Yay! Kuro-Sama loved it so much, he's blushing!"

"I am **NOT!**"

"Oh, but you _are, _Kuro-puppy."

**"Quit with the stupid names!" **

As Kurogane proceeded to chase Fai around the room, Yuui stood up and leaned against one of the desks as he watched them, smiling to himself. He knew Kurogane wouldn't dream of hurting his brother...And, if he _did, _he would have the 'little tsundere' to answer to, anyway. _He may be a complete **idiot,**_he thought, laughing when kurogane ran into a desk and somehow managed to fall flat on his face. _But he really makes Fai happy...I really wish he **would **take him away from this horrible place. _

He jumped when the door suddenly slid open, and there was a bright flash of light.

"Tomoyo!" Kurogane shouted, stopping to rub his eyes. "What the hell?"

The eleven year old smiled innocently. She of course, had joined the photography club, the first meeting of which was this afternoon. "Why are you hanging out here?" she asked them curiously. "School ended about 15 minutes ago."

Kurogane shrugged. "Having both you and mum here and at home, I figured I'm gonna get tormented wherever I go, so why not?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, then looked at the twins, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

Kurogane groaned. What had her devious little mind concocted _this _time?

"Could I get a picture of all of you?" she asked sweetly.

"No," Kurogane grumbled.

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan," Fai replied cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Kurogane and pulling him close. "Don't worry, we wont let Mr. Grumbles here escape."

"What was that?"

Apparently enjoying this new opportunity to torment Kurogane, Yuui moved to stand on his other side.

"Say cheese~!" Tomoyo exclaimed. There was a second flash, and she giggled at the frozen image on her camera. "Big brother, you look like you just swallowed a wasp."

"Aw...It's not nice to make fun of him for his natural appearance, Tomoyo-chan."

"Yuui, I swear to _God-_"

"Can I have a copy?" Fai had made his way over to Tomoyo, and was smiling happily at the infuriated looking photo-Kuro. "He looks so adorable!"

"Quit it!" Kurogane shouted at all of them. "Tomoyo, **get out!**"

"_Aww! _He's blushing again!"

**"AM NOT!"**

Tomoyo joined Fai and Yuui in laughter. Then, she put the camera down on the desk, reaching into her bag and pulling out two packets of mints. "Here." She threw one to Yuui, and handed the other to Fai. "That's for helping me bake cakes the other day. They sold really well. I know you said you didn't want to be paid, so I bought you these instead...My mum's always going on about equivalence."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

"And now, big brother, I will leave." Tomoyo turned to Kurogane, sticking her tongue out at him. She turned to leave the room, but stopped. "Oh! I ran into Kamui-senpai and Fuma-senpai on the way up here. They were looking for-"

**BANG! **

X

"Oh my **God! **What did we do?"

The sheer horror in Fai's voice awoke Kurogane, and he found himself tumbling to the ground. The smell of burning filled the air from somewhere behind him, and he realized the ground was uneven. He was lying in mud, rocks, and fallen twigs. They were...in the forest? With a jolt, he realized there was something on top of him. Something that was breathing fast, shallow breaths, but remained otherwise unmoving. "Wh-what's going on?"

"You _idiot! _Get moving!" Kamui's furious voice cut in, and he was dragged roughly to his feet.

Kurogane shook long, blond hair out of his face. Wait...Blond? "What happened?"

"Kuro-muu, please!" Fai's desperate voice interrupted him this time. He grabbed Kurogane's hand, trying to pull him along faster. "We can't stop!"

Kurogane had no idea how long they were running for, or how far they ran. All he knew was that his legs and lungs were on fire by the time they came to a halt in a small clearing. His back also ached unbearably. He collapsed to his knees, and gently lowered the half conscious Yuui from his back, and onto the ground.

"Kamui! Are you alright?" Fuma's worried voice could be heard somewhere nearby, but Kurogane was too confused, and worried about Yuui right now to even spare them a glance.

"What happened to him?" he demanded when Fai collapsed beside him. Yuui's eyes were wide open, he was breathing rapidly, and his hair and clothes were clinging to him with sweat. But, otherwise, he looked completely unharmed. "I can't see any injuries."

"H-he's in shock!" Fai cried, looking as though he was going to throw up. Tears ran freely down his face, and he was trembling uncontrollably. It almost seemed miraculous that he hadn't gone into shock, himself.

"We have to call an ambulance," Kurogane decided, hesitating before putting a comforting hand on Fai's shoulder.

"No, we don't!" Kamui protested. "We can't draw _any _attention to ourselves."

Kurogane glared at him. "I don't know what happened," he admitted. "But, right now, I don't care. He needs help, so we're going to-"

"Shut it!" Fuma interrupted. "I'm not letting those two cause any more trouble for Kamui! He'll be fine if we just take him home."

"To that sick uncle of theirs?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father like that!"

"Kuro-Sama...Please," Fai begged. "They'll ask too many questions...Yuui will get in trouble."

Kurogane frowned. What the _hell _had happened? And why hadn't he tried to stop it? He realized Fai was carrying a quiver of arrows on his back, and he slowly looked down at Yuui. He was clutching a bow, and a single arrow in one hand, his knuckles paper white from the grip he had on them, despite his condition.

_Oh God...What happened? _

X

A grim atmosphere filled the school the next morning. The entire school was called into the hall for an emergency assembly. And, it seemed as though everyone knew something was wrong. As the students filed into the hall, not so much as a whisper was exchanged. Everything was eerily silent. And, Kurogane couldn't help feeling that it had something to do with what had happened in the forest.

"Students, I have an announcement," the headmaster, Ichirou began. Usually he was cheerful bordering on childish, even insisting the students called him 'Icchan'. But today, the same grimness everyone was feeling radiated from his voice. "Yesterday, our school suffered a great loss."

Kurogane's breath caught in his throat as his thoughts drifted to Yuui. He wasn't...He couldn't be...

But, surely if something had happened to either of the twins, his mother would have said something before rushing out that morning. She was standing with the other teachers, her expression giving nothing away.

"Arashi-sensei, and her husband Sorata passed away last night."

The hall descended into horrified whispers. Arashi-sensei was a kind, yet strict teacher, loved by all the students. On top of that, last week, she had proudly announced her pregnancy. The weight of the tragic news was enough to drive the twins out of Kurogane's mind.

For a while, at least.

X

"You are completely relaxed...Think of it like a movie. You can pause, rewind, or slow down..."

Yukito's voice drifted through Kurogane's mind as he lay on the couch in the teachers lounge. They had resorted to hypnosis.

"What do you see?"

"Tomoyo..." Kurogane muttered calmly. "She's leaving...But, she stops. I think she's trying to tell me something..."

"Good," Yukito continued, trying to keep the atmosphere as comfortable as possible. "What happens next?"

"I...don't..." Kurogane attempted to recall the lost memory, becoming slightly agitated. "Someone else is there...Two of them...They brought...arrows...and a bow..." His eyes closed even tighter, and his head turned from side to side.

Yukito remained calm, ready to wake Kurogane if something went wrong. "What did they say to you?"

Kurogane grabbed onto the couch, now obviously stressed. "N-nothing...The next thing I know...I'm falling over in the woods...Ah!" He gasped in pain, and blood began to pour from his nose.

"Ok, Kurogane-kun," Yukito hastily changed directions. "When I count to ten, you will wake up...One...Two...Three..."

The images running through Kurogane's mind slowly faded.

"Four...Five...Six..."

He became aware that he was not in the forest, at all, but lying down on something soft.

"Seven...Eight...Nine..."

Kurogane began to open his eyes, and the room swam before him.

"Ten!"

"Did it work?" Kurogane mumbled, pressing his hand to his nose as he sat up.

Yukito shook his head sadly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to cleave my head open," Kurogane grumbled irritably. So, all that was for nothing?

Yukito kindly handed him a tissue. "Don't be down, Kurogane-kun," he insisted. "There are still many things we haven't tried."

Kurogane buried his bloody nose in the tissue, glaring at the floor. He was about to bite back with: 'And how long will it take to find something that actually _works _with this pathetic excuse for a brain of mine?' However, before he could even begin to open his mouth, the door swung open and his mother entered. She looked unnaturally worried.

"So, hypnosis failed?" she assumed, in the eerie way she always seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Kurogane, could you step out, now? I wish to speak with Yukito-san alone."

Kurogane frowned, but obeyed grudgingly.

"Well?" Yuuko asked, the second the door closed behind her son.

"The time and place add up," Yukito whispered apologetically. "I was able to get _that _much out of him, at least...And it makes sense something like that would be traumatic enough to cause a black out."

Yuuko hung her head sadly. "Perhaps...I should take that job, after all," she whispered. "Get him away from here."

"I've certainly never seen anything like this before," Yukito admitted. "Maybe that is what he needs...I'm out of ideas."

X

_There's still time for lunch, _Kurogane thought as he washed the blood from his face. _Good. _He hated to admit it...He _really _did. But school was so boring without Fai and Yuui. Not that he had expected them to show up. Even Kamui was absent. He had crossed paths with Fuma and Subaru at break time, but hadn't said anything. Fuma had given him a look of warning, and Subaru had smiled as usual, although he had looked a little sad. It was safe to say Subaru knew nothing about the day before. He had most likely been upset about Arashi-sensei's death. She had been the teacher in charge of the archery club, after all.

As Kurogane left the toilets and made his way down the corridor, he half wondered how Fai would take the news. Right on cue, he heard Fai's name being mentioned.

"Did you hear?" an excited year seven babbled happily to her friends. "Fai-senpai got into a fight yesterday!"

"The really cheerful, harmless looking one?" one of the others asked sceptically. "No way."

"It's true!" the first girl insisted. "The whole family came in half way through last period, and marched right into Icchan's office."

"Were you skipping class again?" the third girl asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"Duh. I had maths. Anyway, I listened through the door, and heard the guy they walked in with saying Fai was hurt 'cause he got into a-"

"Where are they now?"

All three girls jumped and looked back, shrinking away slightly when they saw Kurogane towering over them.

"I-I don't know," one of them stuttered. "They're probably hiding out in the music room."

"Yeah, the music room!"

"Come on, let's go...He scares me."

The three of them scurried away as fast as they could.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, then hastily turned in the direction of the music room. There was no way in **Hell **Fai had got into a fight. Who would _want _to fight _him _anyway?

X

The girls' information proved to be useful enough, Kurogane was relieved to find as he opened the music room door and saw Fai, Yuui, Kamui and...

"Tomoyo?" he asked, a little more taken a back by her presence than Kamui's. Why wasn't he with Fuma and Subaru, anyway?

"Oh, hey big brother," Tomoyo greeted him lightly. "We were wondering when you were going to get here."

Kurogane gave her a confused look, but what did he expect? Tomoyo hadn't only inherited their mothers' talent for tormenting him. She somehow always knew when and where he would show up, and read atmospheres surprisingly well. Like now. Everyone else, even Fai, looked down. Tomoyo had left her camera in her bag, and appeared to just be sitting with them, asking no questions. In that way, she was amazing.

And, of course, she noticed his confusion and worry right away. "Big brother, do you need to sit down?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "I was just about to go get lunch for everyone."

"Alone?" Kurogane asked, keeping his attention on his little sister. He was resisting the temptation to bombard the others with questions, with great difficulty. Yuui looked as though he would shatter into a million tiny pieces if anyone breathed in his direction. He just sat in silence, slowly eating the mints Tomoyo had given him one by one. kamui kept shooting looks at Kurogane that clearly warned him not to say anything. And Fai...He hadn't got into a fight; that much was obvious. But, he _was_ covered in bruises. Although he watched Kurogane and Tomoyo with something that resembled interest, Kurogane saw straight through him. He was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'll go with you, Tomoyo-chan," Fai offered smiling a forced, empty smile. "Kuro-Sama, you look a little pale. You should sit down."

"I don't want to hear that from _you!_" Kurogane grumbled.

"I'm fine, Kuro-pyon, don't worry," Fai insisted as he left the room.

Kurogane scowled and grabbed Tomoyo's arm as she started to follow Fai out. "You do know what people have been saying, don't you?"

Tomoyo smiled innocently at him. "You underestimate me, big brother," she reprimanded, tapping him on the nose. "I'm _very _influential. No one is gonna whisper, or question him while he's with me." Without another word, she was gone.

And, Kurogane was left with the two zombies. "Oi," he addressed Kamui, choosing what he hoped was the safer option. Yuui really looked as though he was about to snap. "Why aren't you with Fuma and Subaru?" But, it seemed that had been the wrong question to ask.

Kamui gave him a furious look. "It was unforgivable," he hissed. "Subaru was still there when we got home yesterday. We walked right in on them."

By the sound of it, Kurogane was supposed to know Subaru had been at their house. Why, though? Then, it struck him. "Subaru-senpai is..._with _your father?"

"Duh!" Kamui snapped "Were you asleep yesterday, or wha-" He broke off when he suddenly heard something fall to the floor.

Kurogane looked over and saw a few mints rolling towards them, the bag lying discarded by Yuui's feet. At first, he thought Yuui had thrown it, but then he noticed how odd Yuui was acting. He seemed to be struggling with something. His eyes were watering, and his face began to turn red as he opened his mouth, clutching at his throat. Oh, God, was he...?

"Yuui!" Kamui cried out, hurrying over to his cousin. Either he didn't realize, or he didn't care, but his usual attitude towards the twins was dropped as he desperately hit Yuui on the back. But, it didn't work.

Kurogane noticed how Kamui became more and more distressed. It wouldn't work...Not like that. _Damn it! Why am I just standing here? _he scolded himself, forcing his legs to carry him to them. There was no time. Yuui was choking. And, if they didn't do something soon...

Before he even realized it, he was behind Yuui with his arms wrapped around his stomach. The smaller boy hung limply in his arms as he pulled them towards him, and up. The first try was unsuccessful. So was the second...But, after what may have been an eternity, he finally managed to dislodge the sweet from his friends' throat.

All three boys collapsed to the floor. Kurogane wiped sweat from his forehead. He could see Kamui still trembling with fear at what had almost happened, and Yuui, gasping in as much oxygen as he could, his own body shaking with weak sobs. He wasn't the kind of person who would want attention drawn to the fact that he was crying, so Kurogane slowly got to his feet, letting out a sigh of relief. That had been _way _too close.

Kamui looked up at him, and opened his mouth to say something. But, before he could even get the first word out, the door slid open, and Fai and Tomoyo stood there, holding sandwiches and drinks. Their smiles instantly turned to looks of confusion.

Then, Fai dropped the food he was holding onto the nearest desk, and ran over to his twin. "Yuui?" he asked, his own voice trembling as he fell to his knees, pulling his younger brother into a tight hug. "Yuui! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" This wasn't right. Yuui _never_ cried. Not even when Seishiro-

"He'll be ok," Kurogane assured him, while Tomoyo dropped beside Yuui as well, gently rubbing his back. "He just...had a bit of a scare."

The shock and worry that had filled Kamui's face a moment ago, melted into a cold, irritated expression. "Yeah, you owe Kurogane your life now, don't you Yuui?" he sneered. "You two, Fai. I'm sure you'd run under a bus or something if anything happened to your baby brother."

**"STOP IT!" **Tomoyo shrieked, her tone almost hysterical, as though she was remembering something traumatic. "Just stop!"

Fai closed his eyes momentarily, tightening his grip on Yuui. He forced himself to ignore his cousin's cruel words. "Thank you, Kuro-Sama," he breathed. He gave Yuui a reassuring smile. "Come on, I'll take you home."

But, Yuui didn't budge. If anything, he looked more upset. "Please...no..." he whispered. "I know...I deserve it...But you d-don't...H-he's there..."

Tears built in Tomoyo's eyes as she watched her friend falling apart right in front of her. She almost felt...he would die if she didn't do something. That would be the end of them all. If Yuui died, Fai would die as well, and then her brother...and then her. "Big brother," she whimpered. "We have to take them to our house. We _have _to! Don't make them go back to that awful place!" A stray tear rolled down her face. "I'm _begging _you!"

But, Kurogane needed no persuading. He wordlessly knelt down and pulled one of Yuui's arms around his shoulder. Fai did the same, and together they forced him to his feet, ignoring his feeble protests.

Tomoyo followed behind them, too upset to even laugh at the awkward way her brother had to bend down to match the twins' height.

Kamui was left alone, glaring at the door as it slid shut behind them. He walked over to the table the sandwiches had been abandoned on, and flipped it right over, sending it crashing straight into the piano.

X

"He's finally asleep," Fai whispered happily as he left Kurogane's room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Kurogane was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. From the things Yuui had been saying on their way home, he was beginning to suspect it wasn't an accident he had prevented, but something quite purposefully done. But, he didn't have the heart to tell Fai that. He needed to know, though, what had happened yesterday that was so terrible it made Yuui want to end his life? And, just as importantly, what had caused Fai to get beaten up so badly?

"You can stay here as long as you like," he grunted.

"Oh...That's ok," Fai insisted cheerfully. "It's just for tonight. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch in your own home. Besides, Yuuko-sensei has already done so much for us-"

"I don't give a damn about sleeping on the couch!" Kurogane interrupted, a low growl entering his voice. "I'll sleep there forever if I bloody well have to! So you can stop worrying about that, and answer my questions!"

"Kuro-chuu..." Fai half protested. He forced his oblivious smile back onto his face. "What questions?"

"What happened yesterday? In the forest." Kurogane demanded bluntly.

"You really don't remember?" Fai asked, frowning.

"Would I be asking if I did?"

Fai smiled again. "Then...You're lucky," he whispered. "It's best if you _don't _remember."

**"Don't feed me that crap!" **Kurogane hissed, grabbing Fai's arm in frustration. But, he froze when Fai cried out in pain. "I-I'm...so-"

Fai shook his head and smiled, rolling up his sleeve. "Don't be," he insisted. The visible bruises were nothing compared to the ones his shirt had been hiding. "Uncle Seishiro wasn't very happy when we wouldn't tell him what happened yesterday...I just couldn't let Yuui get hurt...I deserve worse, though."

Kuroganee threw out his arms to the wall on either side of Fai, trapping him where he stood. "What you _deserve _is a better uncle and cousin!" he hissed, half wanting to shout. "Damn it! I should go over there, and-"

"No, Kuro-Sama," Fai whispered, a few tears betraying him and rolling down his usually cheerful face "No. It's ok...As long as you're here...Everything is ok."

Kurogane stared into the hypnotizing, shimmering pools of blue in front of him as he wiped Fai's tears away. "You don't realize it, do you?" he whispered. He continued when Fai gave him a look of confusion. "You don't realize how beautiful you are." As he spoke, he leaned in close...and kissed Fai on the lips.

The smaller boy hesitantly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kurogane. "Thank you," he whispered, muffled against Kurogane's mouth. "Thank you...for everything." _  
_

X

"What do you mean we're moving?" Kurogane demanded, slamming his fist down on the table, and making his bowl of cereal fly a few inches into the air.

"You know, you're going to have to clean that up, right?" Yuuko said calmly as milk splashed all over the table. "It's just as I said. I've been offered a new job. A placement at no other than Horitsuba Gakuen! It's too far away from here to drive there and back every day, and it's the best school in the country...They might even be able to improve _your _grades."

"But-"

"No buts. It's decided."

"Yeah?" Kurogane shouted, jumping to his feet. "Well, I've _decided _I'm not going!"

"Kurogane!" Yuuko said firmly. "You are fourteen years old. You can't even cook for yourself. You are coming, and that's final!"

Kurogane's eyes flashed furiously, and he turned to storm out of the kitchen.

"Don't slam that-"

**SLAM! **

"Door."

"I think he took that well," Tomoyo chimed. She didn't really want to move, either, but she understood just how important this was to her mother. She had a feeling she knew exactly why her brother was so upset, though. The morning after Fai and Yuui had stayed over, a week before, she had walked into the living room to find Fai and Kurogane sitting side by side on the couch fast asleep, their hands intertwined. Fai's head had been resting on Kurogane's shoulder, and Kurogane's head resting on top of Fai's. Too bad Kurogane had woken up before she could take a picture, and had chased her out of the room. _Poor big brother,_ she thought. "I know he's being a complete baby, but I think he needs cheering up. Is it ok if I do a little something for him?"

Yuuko thought about it for a moment. "Well, it wont do to have him moaning all the way there," she responded thoughtfully. "Alright, fine. What did you have in mind?"

"A little treasure hunt," Tomoyo explained cheerfully. "With the help of Yuzuriha...and a few _others._"

X

"Why are we here?" Kurogane demanded. "You know we should be packing for tomorrow, right?" His tone was bitter as he added the last part.

"You'll see," Tomoyo told him sweetly as she knocked on the door. "You did remember to close the gate properly, right?"

"Yeah. Wh-?"

Kurogane's question was answered for him by an army of barks erupting from inside. A second later, he was flattened by something large and grey. Other, smaller dogs trampled right over him, yapping excitedly.

"Inuki!" a voice he vaguely remembered from school rose over the barking. "Do not eat the guests! Bad!" Immediately, the huge grey thing stepped off of Kurogane's chest, allowing him to breathe.

Kurogane sat up, watching the wolf-like dog pad happily back to its owner, its tongue lolling lazily out of the side of its mouth.

"Good boy, Inuki!" the girl chimed, hugging the dog and letting him lick her face. "Tomoyo!" she added excitedly.

"Yuzuriha!" Tomoyo greeted her, her tone just as enthusiastic. She was holding one of the smaller dogs in her arms, laughing as it attempted to lick her, its tail wagging faster than the eye could track. "So...Iorogi?" she added, her tone becoming more serious.

Yuzuriha's smile faded, and she shook her head. "I haven't found him yet," she sighed. "I was actually just about to go join Hikaru-chan and Misaki-chan. They're looking for him right now."

"Need some help?"

"Huh?" Kurogane growled when Tomoyo pointed directly in his face.

"My big brother volunteers to help find him for you!" Tomoyo chimed, ignoring his angry protests. "And, and and...I called two others to help, as well." She winked mischievously.

Yuzuriha tilted her head to the side in curiosity. But, before she could ask, the two others appeared at the gate.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurogane demanded when he saw Fai and Yuui standing there.

Fai smiled back at him, gesturing towards Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan said you might need our help," he explained.

"The more people, the better," Tomoyo chimed. "You three should go together. I'll go with Yuzuriha. Then, that makes seven of us, including Misaki-chan and Hikaru-chan."

"Tomoyo! You're the best!" Yuzuriha exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her.

X

"I can't help feeling I've been tricked," Kurogane grumbled.

"Maybe Tomoyo-chan just thought it would be better if more of us helped out," Fai insisted with a knowing smile.

They were now making their way through the woods, Yuui a little behind. He still hadn't said a word. But...was he really expected to? This was the place where he had first been so traumatized he went into shock. It was just over a week since then. What was Tomoyo thinking, sending them into the woods with him?

"She took a picture of us before we set off!" Kurogane reminded Fai angrily. "She's trying...to create last minute memories."

"What's wrong with that?" Fai asked, his smile fading.

"I'm _not _moving!" Kurogane insisted stubbornly. "That's what's wrong with it!"

Before Fai could respond, there was a rustling sound ahead of them, and a large black dog wearing a red collar jumped out from the nearest trees.

"Ioryogi!" Fai called out, holding his arms out to the dog.

"It's Iorogi," Kurogane corrected him. And, wasn't this a bit too easy?

"Hmm...But, Ioryogi sounds cuter," Fai chimed. "And he kind of reminds me of you." He moved forward to stroke the dog.

Kurogane raised his eyebrows at that. "Just what part of that animal reminds you of me?" he demanded.

"Well," Fai giggled. "He's big, and black...And soft and cuddly. He's adorable, yet grumpy. And he growls when you squeeze him!"

"What did you just-" Kurogane stopped, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Wait a second. How did you know that? You haven't seen this dog before, so how can you possibly know that?" He looked at the dog thoughtfully. "Actually, this whole thing seems too convenient."

"Looks like he caught us," Yuui muttered, almost making Kurogane jump out of his skin. Not only was he talking, but he was smiling, too.

"It was Tomoyo-chan's idea," Fai began to explain. "She called us this morning. You see, Yuzuriha-chan has been looking after this dog since she found him injured and abandoned about a month ago. She was going to find him a good home once he recovered, because he doesn't like the other dogs. Tomoyo-chan knew all this, and asked if you could have him. She told us...you're moving away. You'll need a friend to cheer you up. And, she also thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make some new memories before...we have to say goodbye. Misaki-chan and Hikaru-chan were waiting here with Ioryogi, and let him come out to us when we approached. He's your dog now."

Kurogane frowned, noticing the sadness in Fai's voice and smile. It was...unbearable. "Oi..."

**BANG! **

X

**"KAMUI! HOW COULD YOU!" **

"Not again..." Kurogane groaned as he sat up. He realized a moment later that his head was pounding, and blood was running down the side of his face. Fai was screaming something, but he couldn't quite make it out. He looked to the side and saw Yuui frozen to the spot. Had he gone into shock again?

"You _forced_ me to do it!" Kamui's voice shouted over his confused thoughts. A second later, something ran past him at full speed.

"Wh-what...?"

"Kuro-Sama!" Fai cried, and he felt the smaller boys arms around him, helping him to sit up. "I'm sorry...We couldn't save Ioryogi. H-he...killed him."

Kurogane blinked, and finally everything came into view. He was able to see the thing Yuui was staring at. A big bloody heap of black, lying with a knife sticking out of its side.

X

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the car pulled out of the driveway for the last time. Not a word was spoken inside the car. Nothing needed to be said.

Kurogane looked out of the window, a pang of guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks when he saw Fai standing on the corner of the street. He had tears in his eyes, and an expression that almost seemed...betrayed. Kurogane had let him down. He hadn't kept his promise to take him away from this place.

Quickly, Kurogane grabbed a pen, and a notepad from his bag, and scribbled a message, holding it up to the window for Fai to read: _This isn't goodbye. Wait for me. _


	3. Chapter 3

{Here we go, finally the actual story. Sorry for the lack of Fainess in this chapter. But I promise that there will be _loads_ of KuroFainess in the next one.}

{Also also, this computer doesn't have spell check. So sorry in advance for any mistakes.}

**Chapter three: The broken promise. **

"Hideki-san, Goddamnit!" Kurogane grumbled as he opened the door to his apartment. The twenty two year old glared down at the underwear sprawled across the hall. He could hear them...They were in the living room.

"If you're going to sleep on my couch, you're going to have to stop-" His lecture was cut short as he entered the living room. Three faces appeared from under the covers on the pull out couch. And two of those faces made him stop in his tracks.

"Ah, captivated by their beauty as well, are you?" Hideki asked innocently. "This is Elda and Freya. Please forgive us this one time."

Kurogane just narrowed his eyes at the two blonde beauties, unable to stop his mind wandering to a pair he had once known, who had resembled them so strikingly. And, as his mind continued to wander towards Fai...he betrayed himself.

Elda and Freya giggled.

"...Kurogane-san, you should go take a cold shower," Hideki suggested, clearing his throat.

Kurogane looked down slowly, his face turning red. "Oh, Goddamnit!" he grumbled, turning away from them. "It's not like that at all!" He couldn't tell Hideki about Fai, though. He would just make fun of him. However...

There was a sudden knock at the door. "We're coming in!"

Swearing under his breath, Kurogane darted for the bathroom. He should have known Hideki would invite them...Even though this wasn't even his apartment. He could hear Hideki and the twins hurrying to get dressed as the door opened.

"We should leave."

"Mm...This party isn't ours."

"Aw, really?"

There were footsteps in the hall.

"Hey, Hideki-san. Where's the star of the show?"

"Bye Elda, bye Freya...He's probably getting in the shower right about now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Kobato-chan."

"Seriously. He should have known we'd come over."

"Well, it can't be helped. Let's go wait in the living room for him."

Grumbling to himself, Kurogane removed his clothes and started the shower, glaring at his treacherous 'self' for causing this problem in the first place. Unfortunately, the sound of running water drowned out his friends' conversation.

"I have a better idea," Syaoran smirked, his seemingly permanent mischievous eyes trailing to Kurogane's bedroom. The nineteen-year-old crossed the hall in one, swift movement and silently opened the door. "Shall we see what he hides under his bed?"

Kobato tilted her head to the side curiously. "Isn't that wrong?"

"It's ok if he doesn't know," Syaoran responded dismissively, making his way over to Kurogane's bed and kneeling beside it. "Tomoyo-chan said he was hiding something interesting...We might not get another chance."

Fujimoto pushed his glasses up onto his nose as he moved to kneel beside Syaoran. He watched as the younger boy pulled out a large, black box from beneath the bed. Kobato followed tentatively, still looking uncertain. Lastly, Hideki closed the door before joining the others, standing behind them.

"So? Did you find anything?"

Smirking, Syaoran pulled out a smaller, padded box. "This is a sewing kit, right?"

"No way!" Hideki laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the noise.

"Oho...And what is this?" Syaoran pulled a very old looking cardboard box from the bottom, assuming it was where Kurogane kept his...magazines.

Apparently, the same thought crossed Fujimoto's mind, as he wordlessly covered Kobato's eyes.

"Wait a minute, these are just pictures," Syaoran announced, sounding disappointed. "How boring."

Fujimoto released the confused looking Kobato, and reached into the box to grab the first photograph. "I wonder who these two are," he mumbled thoughtfully. "They look a little like your girlfriends, Hideki-san."

Hideki took the picture and smiled as he stared at the two identical faces on either side of Kurogane. Who was blushing a little, despite the irritated look on his face. "Well, _that _explains a lot," he commented to himself. "Who would have guessed Kurogane-san was into twins?"

"They're so cute!" Kobato exclaimed. "They really do look like Elda-chan and Freya-chan. Twins are kind of mysterious, huh?"

Syaoran's expression had become unreadable, although none of the others seemed to notice his sudden change of mood. "Yeah," he muttered quietly.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh...Hideki-senpai," Syaoran said suddenly, snapping out of it. "How come Elda-chan and Freya-chan left? We haven't even been introduced properly."

"They said they didn't want to intrude," Hideki explained. "They weren't part of our group when we were at school."

"Aww, I'd really like to get to know them," Kobato half pouted. "Since Tomoyo-chan is busy today with Miyuki-chan, I'm the only girl."

"Use it to your advantage," Syaoran smirked.

"Oi, oi," Fujimoto warned, draping an arm lazily around Kobato's shoulders.

Blushing, Kobato turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. But the moment was cut short when the bedroom door was suddenly flung open. She jumped to her feet, accidentally tipping the large black box on its side, allowing the contents to slide out and across the floor. "S-s-sorry, Kurogane-san!"

**"Damn it, Dobato!" **Kurogane yelled, pulling his towel closer around himself, for Kobato's sake more than anything else. "Don't apologize for these morons."

"_Hey!_ Is that any way to treat us after we came all this way to congratulate you on your new job?" Syaoran pouted.

"Get out of my room!"

"No way."

**"OUT!" **

Hideki and Fujimoto watched, half in amusement. They were like this all the time. A worried expression crossed Kobato's face, however.

"Aw, come on..._sensei_," Syaoran smirked. "Tell us about the two in the photographs, _pleeeease!_"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He hated the way Syaoran had called him 'sensei', even though it _was _true. Despite his young age, he had become a karate instructor four years ago. And his best friend, Syaoran had joined his class. However, he had a feeling the reason for the name was Syaoran's sarcastic way of congratulating him on his _new _job. Starting tomorrow, he would be a P.E teacher at Horitsuba Gakuen. Syaoran knew _exactly _how to wind him up.

"They were just friends I used to know before I moved here," he responded dismissively, taking the photograph Hideki was holding. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw their frozen images move. But then, it was just an ordinary photograph once more.

"Haven't you seen them at all since you moved here?" Kobato asked curiously.

Kurogane shook his head. "I was thinking they might be mad at me, so I...didn't bother," he admitted quietly, staring at the photograph again. "This was the last picture Tomoyo ever took of the three of us," he whispered.

His eyes lost their focus as the photograph began to move again. Fai slowly moved away from him, smiling innocently. Yuui expressionlessly turned away from the both of them. And Kurogane...

Before he realized what was happening, he found himself walking beside the twins.

"Make sure you search the woods properly!" Tomoyo called after them.

"Right, right," Kurogane grumbled. "I can't help feeling...I've been...tricked..." The words just slipped from his mouth. Was this a memory? But, it felt so...weird. As though he had control over his actions.

"Maybe Tomoyo-chan just thought it would be better if more of us helped out," Fai's voice chimed right beside him.

"She took a picture of us before we set off!" Kurogane continued, frowning. He knew he could control his speech, but he couldn't help saying it the exact same way he had back then. "She's trying to create last minute memories..." And, everything continued exactly as he remembered it.

Until he reached the part where he had blacked out. He expected to wake from the memory. But he didn't.

"Oi..." he muttered. "Why are you so upset? No matter what happens, we _will _see each other again." His put his hand on Fai's shoulder, turning him to face him. "I promise you."

Fai smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around him, and burying his face against his chest. "Kuro-muu..." he breathed. "You really are just as soft as Ioryogi."

Kurogane couldn't bring himself be angered by the comment. He hugged Fai tightly, praying the moment could last forever. _I've missed you...so much,_ he thought sadly. _Why?...Why didn't I keep my promise?_

"Don't let him down," Yuui mumbled, kneeling down to stroke Iorogi. "Keep that promise, no matter what."

"I'm sorry," Kurogane whispered, running his fingers through Fai's soft, blond hair. His heart broke.

Both twins looked at him with confusion in their eyes. But, before either could ask, a twig snapped up ahead. The three looked in the direction from which the sound came, and froze. Iorogi began to growl, baring his teeth threateningly. He knew something was very wrong.

Kamui was stood with a knife in one hand, and a baseball bat in the other. "Well, isn't that sweet," he taunted. "Getting all huggy before you have to say goodbye?"

Fai stared fearfully at the knife. He pulled himself from Kurogane's grip, and moved to stand between him, Yuui and Iorogi, and Kamui, his arms outstretched, a protective look on his face. "Leave Kuro-Sama out of this, Kamui!" he shouted.

Kamui raised his eyebrows, then laughed. "You want to play it that way?" He began to approach them slowly. "Fine. No one would care if I buried you here."

**"Get away!" **Yuui screamed, his entire body beginning to tremble. He still wasn't over whatever had happened a week before. No matter how much he wanted to help his brother, he couldn't even move. His mind couldn't take any more. He froze.

As Kamui raised the bat, Kurogane snapped out of his confused state, and he pulled Fai back. Somehow he knew he had moved the exact same way before. But, something changed. He _knew _he would be knocked out if the bat hit him. Instinctively, he raised his arm and grabbed the bat. "Don't forget just _who _you're attacking!" he hissed, ready to take Kamui down. Iorogi was barking again. It wouldn't be long before he attacked Kamui. Kurogane already knew what would happen then.

But, a sudden, sharp pain in his wrist stopped his next move. Kamui had stabbed him! He hissed in pain, forced to let go. But...How? Why was it different? Just as Iorogi ran forward, Kurogane felt another, dull pain in his head as Kamui hit him with the bat.

**"KUROGANE!"**

Fai's voice...He wanted to hear it more. "I'm ok...Fai..." he mumbled, reaching out his hand as he opened his eyes, blinking to clear his blurred vision. He froze when he realized who was staring back at him.

"Er...Are you alright?" Hideki asked slowly.

"What the hell happened?" Kurogane demanded, sitting up and staring at his friends in confusion. They returned the look, apparently as confused as he was. Except for Syaoran, who was sprawled out on the floor, reading one of his mangas...Typical.

"You just sort of...passed out," Hideki explained.

"Huh?"

"Mm. You were staring at that photo, then you went all weird and fainted," Syaoran added indifferently from the floor, turning a page.

"We were all worried about you," Kobato continued. She still looked worried.

"You kept mumbling: 'Fai! _Fai!_ Over and over," Fujimoto finished, nodding. His tone was as indifferent as ever, but it was obvious that he was thoroughly amused by this. "We thought you might have hit your head."

Kurogane glared at them all, his face growing red. "I just had a weird dream, alright!" he blustered defensively. "I didn't get enough sleep last night, and I spent all day preparing for tomorrow!"

"What was the dream about?" Syaoran asked suddenly, sounding serious now. He had closed the book, and was staring unblinkingly up at Kurogane.

Kurogane just shrugged. "I just remembered something that happened the day that picture was taken, that's all."

Hideki smirked.

Kurogane kicked him hard.

"Ow!"

Syaoran stood up, studying Kurogane's expression carefully. "And?"

"And what?" Kurogane repeated. "I don't think it was _exactly _the same as the real memory, but it was just a dream, so-" He stopped, looking at the back of his left hand. Had that scar on the back of his wrist always been there? "Hey...How long have I had this?"

The others all looked at each other. "Since before we knew you," Fujimoto replied. "You just noticed it?"

Kurogane nodded slowly.

"You should go speak to Yue-sensei," Syaoran suggested, blushing a little as he mentioned the counsellors name.

"One stupid dream doesn't make me crazy," Kurogane grumbled.

Yue was the school counsellor at Horitsuba Gakuen. Coincidentally, he was also Yukito's older brother. They were nothing alike, though. Sometimes Kurogane suspected his mother had got her job through them. When he had started school there, he had had weekly sessions with Yue, but the blackouts had already stopped. For as long as he had known Syaoran, the younger boy was seeing Yue once or twice a week. He never asked why. After all, none of his friends had ever asked him. He was suspicious, though, that the reason why Syaoran continued to see Yue, even after finishing school, and why he was always his first recommendation to others was because he had developed a crush on him. Kurogane couldn't blame him, though. Even he had gone a few months unable to get Yue's long, silky hair and beautiful silver eyes out of his mind. A photograph of Fai handed to him by Tomoyo had snapped him out of it. Yue, however, seemed completely oblivious to the way the students swooned over him. It was sad, because Kurogane couldn't picture Syaoran ever falling for anyone else.

"It's not that," Syaoran mumbled, a tsundere expression that rivalled Yuui's on his face. "I just have a feeling something bad might happen if you just allow dreams like that to continue."

Hideki blinked. "Well...If you're feeling better, Kurogane-san, why don't we get this party started?"

"Fine," Kurogane grumbled, deciding to humour them. It would take his mind off the dream, and Syaoran's strange words, anyway. "But I'm not drinking. I start work tomorrow.

X

...Kurogane sat on one of the benches outside the changing rooms, his head resting in his hands. _I drank too much, _he thought bitterly, resisting the urge to throw up. His head was pounding, and he was certain someone was spinning him around in fast circles as he sat. _Now I know how my mother feels every weekend..._

"What happened last night?" he grumbled into his hands. He vaguely remembered getting drunk...then very drunk...then...Oh, that was right! At about four in the morning, some weirdo showed up. All Kurogane could remember was long blond hair clinging to the guys' face. It had been raining heavily all night, and the guy hadn't even been wearing a coat. His clothes were torn too, and he was covered in mud. Kurogane had been too drunk to focus much on his face. Had his eyes been green, or blue? He had no idea. And what had he been saying? Kurogane had needed to puke so bad at the time, it had taken everything he had just to stand there without falling over backwards. He had absolutely no idea what the guy said...But, oddly enough, despite his appearance, he had sounded happy; relieved even as he held up...something. A photograph, maybe? It could have been a knife. Before he had finished, Kurogane had slammed the door in his face and wobbled into the bathroom to throw up.

Why was he dwelling on this, anyway? He didn't want _that _weird encounter to be the highlight of the night. It had probably just been some homeless guy.

"Himawari-chan~! You don't have to force yourself to be nice to _him. _He's just a selfish pig with no manners."

"...Moron."

_"What was that?"_

"You heard me."

"Ahahaha! You two are so funny, always pretending to fight like that!"

"No-...Himawari-chan, we're really not-"

"Sensei?"

Kurogane looked up into the face of a concerned looking girl. Her two friends had resumed their argument, but she leaned down to get a better look at him.

"You're the new P.E teacher, right? Kurogane-sensei?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Kurogane groaned. How embarrassing. "Yeah," he muttered, nodding. "Can you get those two to quiet down?"

The two stopped bickering instantly. But, as they did so, the door to the corridor burst open, and the rest of the class began to pile in, making their way to the changing rooms. It seemed form had ended. And now he had to teach...with a hangover. Fantastic.

X

"Sensei, is it true your mother is the headmistress?"

"Is that how you got the job?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Kurogane buried his face in his hand, attempting to ignore the avalanche of questions. He made his way over to the storage room.

"Sensei! Your laces are-" The student didn't get to finish, for, at that moment, Kurogane went sprawling to the floor, tripping over the lace of his trainers. There was a moment of silence. Then the class burst into laughter.

"Do you need some help?" a voice asked from somewhere overhead, and Kurogane looked up to see the three students from before. They were the only ones not laughing. The shorter of the two boys, who was wearing glasses, and a much calmer expression than earlier, was leaning down with his hand outstretched.

Kurogane waved his hand away and got to his feet, fastening his laces before straightening up. "It's my own damn fault," he grumbled.

"You can't help being nervous on the first day," the taller boy commented expressionlessly.

_These kids have **no idea **who I am, _Kurogane thought, almost annoyed by that fact. "I'm fine," he insisted dismissively. "Go stand with the others so I can start the lesson."

The three obeyed, and Kurogane opened the storage room door, grabbing a basket ball. "Alright class," he started, his tone authoratative. "We'll start with a game. Who are the two most athletic?"

"Oh, that would be Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun," Himawari chimed, pointing at her two friends.

Of course.

Kurogane threw the ball to Doumeki. "You two, choose your teams."

A small smirk played on Doumeki's mouth. "Kunogi," he said calmly, before putting his free hand to his ear.

"Wait, wait, _wait!_" Watanuki protested. "How come _you _get to pick first? I want Himawari-chan on my team!"

"Don't worry, Watanuki-kun," Himawari reassured him cheerfully as she moved to stand beside Doumeki. "Playing against each other might be fun."

Watanuki hung his head. "That _Doumeki!_" he grumbled. "Fine!"

The two continued to pick their teams without further incident. Although Watanuki kept glaring over at Doumeki. Kurogane took the opportunity to sit down on the bench, watching the match with mild interest. He vowed then and there never to drink all night before work ever again. Luckily for his eardrums, Watanuki's team won by one point.

"**Ha! **Take _that! _Doumeki!" Watanuki shouted triumphantly. "Himawari-chan...you did really well. It was just bad luck that you ended up on that _losers' _team."

Himawari smiled and shook her head. "You both were awesome," she insisted happily.

"Well...I might have been. But not _him. _Seriously, you don't have to be nice to him."

"Hmph," Doumeki grunted, throwing the ball from one hand to the other, then back again as the others began to leave the hall. "My strength is in archery, anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. You just suck!"

Smirking, Doumeki started towards the storage room slowly, waiting for them to leave. Then, when he thought no one was looking, he threw the basket ball back over his shoulder. It flew across the hall, and through the net at the other side, before bouncing off the wall and back over to where he stood. He caught it with a small smile, then continued towards the storage room.

Kurogane watched in shock. This kid was really good. He had a feeling there was a reason why Doumeki had missed the last two shots at the end of the match. Maybe he had just wanted to see Watanuki smile..._Yeah right, _he thought, leaving the hall silently. He couldn't help thinking about Fai, though, at the mention of archery. And, as he did so...

_"I finally found you!" _

The voice sounded in his head, making his headache even worse. It was eery, yet cheerful, echoing slightly, as though spoken by a ghost. Why was it so familiar? A face began to swim through his mind as the ground seemed to fly up towards him. That soaked, blond hair...Then, nothing.

He passed out.

X

"Honestly, who gets sick from a hangover?" an exasperated, yet amused sounding voice sighed from somewhere in the distance. "He really is hopeless."

Kurogane's eyes flew open, and he groaned when he realized he was lying on the couch at his mothers' house. He sat up, feeling something cold and wet slip from his forehead as he looked towards the kitchen to see his mother and Tomoyo in the midst of conversation.

"Oi! You have a fever, lie back down!" Yuuko commanded, without even turning her head to look at him. "Put that cloth back on your forehead while you're at it!"

Kurogane grudgingly did as he was told, waiting for them to approach him. They would never let him live this down.

"So...How was your first day of work?" Tomoyo teased as she entered the living room.

"Shut it," Kurogane grumbled.

"If you already have enough energy to yell at your sister, you can get to thanking the three students who had to carry you all the way to my office."

"Three students?" Kurogane repeated, disbelief in his voice.

Yuuko nodded with a small smirk. "Watanuki-kun and his two friends from your first class. They said you had been a little off from the beginning. You owe them your thanks. Despite Watanuki-kun's fear of visiting my office, he dragged my lazy lump of a drunken son all the way there."

Kurogane couldn't help feeling guilty. Yuuko's familiarity with that student told him she chose to torment him often. When she chose to torment someone, she was relentless. "So, am I...fired?" he asked reluctantly.

Yuuko rolled her eyes at him. "Do you know how many times I have gone in to work with a hangover?" You couldn't help being ill, either. You will have to make this up to me, though. Work extra hard from now on. If you don't, you will make me look bad."

"Right, right," Kurogane grumbled.

X

It took him a few days to recover from his fever and return to work, and another week to regain his students' respect. He finally managed to settle into his job.

If only his home life could have gone as smoothly. On top of Hideki still crashing on his couch, waking him up at odd hours to the sounds of him and his girlfriends, there was something else. Kurogane had noticed an unfamiliar car parked outside, its windows blacked out. It had only been there for one day, but the entire time, the engine had been running. Shortly afterward, someone had knocked on the door in the early hours of the morning. When he answered, no one was there. And then, there were the odd messages shoved through his letter box. It had all occurred within three days, and stopped as quickly as it started. But it confused the hell out of him nonetheless. Maybe it was just Syaoran's idea of a joke.

"Syaoran-kun, you need to stop dwelling on this!"

Kurogane stopped in his tracks, completely forgetting about his own thoughts. That was Yue's voice. He frowned as he stood outside the door.

"But, sensei, I _need _to go back! I can fix everything!" Syaoran's voice insisted desperately. "Why are you springing _this _on me? I thought you said you would help me!"

"I can't help you anymore," Yue apologized. "We have tried everything. The best you can do now is move on."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I _do _believe you," Yue assured him calmly. "I believe you managed to convince yourself that things happened the way you say they did. But, there was never a note, and the idea of time travel is just a myth. If I haven't been able to make you realize that by now, there is nothing else I can do for you."

"But sensei!"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. You are dismissed. You already left this school, anyway. Continuing is unprofessional. I can refer you to someone else. Someone who can help you more than I can. That is all. But, for your sanitys' sake, I beg you to just let this go. You don't have to dwell on the past, no matter what happened. It wasn't your fault. I know it must be hard for you, but-"

"I can save him!" Syaoran shouted. "Please, just help me!"

"You can't save someone who has been dead for fourteen years," Yue told him firmly.

Thoroughly confused, Kurogane began to walk again when he heard a loud bang from inside the room that sounded a lot like a chair being upturned. A moment later, the door was thrown open behind him.

"Kurogane-senpai? How long have you been there?"

_Damn it! _Kurogane cursed himself. "Long enough," he grunted, turning to face the stricken looking Syaoran. "Unlike you, though, I'm supposed to be here. So what was all that about?"

Syaoran shrugged, obviously attempting to act casual. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ok," Syaoran started. "What would you say if I told you I could travel back in time? I can go back to specific moments in my life and change the things that happened. When I come back to the present, everything has changed, but I'm the only one who realizes it...It's as though everything is normal to everyone else."

Kurogane gave him a sceptical look as they walked together down the corridor. But, before he could respond, he moved to open the door at the end, and caught sight of the scar on the back of his wrist. "How exactly does it happen?" he asked quietly.

Syaoran looked a little taken a back. "If I read something I wrote a long time ago, I can go back to when it was written," he responded, smirking when he saw the expression on Kurogane's face. "I knew it! You did it too, that night you looked at the photograph of your friends."

Kurogane frowned, looking at the scar again. "This isn't one of your pranks, is it?" he demanded.

Syaoran shook his head quickly. "I've been trying to get someone to believe me for three years," he insisted.

Still unsure whether or not to believe him, Kurogane leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Have you been going around changing everything without anyone else knowing?" He almost sounded angry.

"No," Syaoran assured him. "I only changed one thing. I went back a couple of times after that, but never as far as I needed to change things back to normal...I never changed anything else, because I realized how dangerous it was."

Unable to stop the look of interest from creeping onto his face, Kurogane studied the almost desperate expression on Syaoran's. "So, what did you change?"

Syaoran's expression saddened. "I killed your best friend," he whispered.

"Isn't that you?"

"It wasn't always," Syaoran corrected him. "You met my brother before you met me. I just tagged along. You taught him all you knew about karate before you even started teaching it. You even helped him develop his own style so he wouldn't be at a disadvantage...He was blind in his right eye." He explained the last part quietly. "That was my fault. I had always felt guilty about it...When we were five years old, we found some metal poles in the garden, and decided to use them as toy swords. I took it too far and ended up blinding him. As a reminder of what I did, I managed to write it down, and kept it with me at all times. That way, he wasn't the only one having to face it every single day." He clenched his fists. "Three years ago, I was reading the note, and suddenly found myself back there...I had a second chance to stop it from happening...Or so I thought. I cried out for him to stop. But he wouldn't. He kept coming at me, thinking I was still playing. I got backed right into the fence, and instinctively put up my hands to protect my face...You can probably guess the rest."

Kurogane grimaced at the thought.

"When I came back to the present, he was gone, and no one remembered him...Not even you; the person he respected the most." Syaoran let out a bitter laugh. "It turned out that the me in this reality never wrote the note. It was the first thing I ever managed to write down, so I can't ever go back that far again."

"So what was all that about in there?" Kurogane asked, gesturing back up the corridor towards Yue's office.

Syaoran sighed, leaning against the wall opposite Kurogane. "I had given up," he admitted quietly. "I had decided changing the past was wrong no matter what the reason. I would just have to live with the consequences of my actions, and take it as a lesson. Yue-sensei thought we were making progress. But then I saw you with the photograph, and I couldn't help being curious. When I mentioned the possibility of other methods to Yue-sensei, though, he decided I was crazy, and said he wanted to refer me to someone else."

Whether all this was true or not, Kurogane felt sorry for Syaoran. Not having anyone to believe you had to be one of the worst feelings in the world. And, of course, he couldn't even imagine how devastated he would feel if he ever hurt or lost Tomoyo. Syaoran had lost his _twin. _That had to be even worse. He wordlessly crossed the corridor and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Sensing Kurogane's awkwardness, Syaoran forced a smile. "Well, I guess what's done is done," he shrugged. "I know I'm being stupid. I don't have any photos of back then. Besides, the more time that passes, the more I risk changing by going back. I'll just have to accept that he's gone and move on with my life, right?"

Kurogane frowned suspiciously. Why did he feel as though he was being lectured? "Right..."

Syaoran looked him in the eye seriously. "Promise me you wont ever go back to change something."

There it was. Kurogane smirked. "I don't have anything I need to change," he pointed out confidently. At that moment, the bell rang. "Want to meet up at that new pub tonight?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows as the first students began storming down the corridor. "Are you asking me out on a date?" he teased.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Hideki-san is having his girlfriends over again tonight," he explained. "If you're my friend, you wont make me have to listen to that."

"Alright, alright, I'll meet you there," Syaoran promised, waving as he left quickly, before the students trampled him.

Kurogane turned away in the opposite direction, towards the changing rooms. He couldn't stop thinking about their conversation, though.

X

"Look at that one!" the drunk Syaoran slurred, slopping beer down his front. "Now she is _hot!_"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, taking his drink slow, despite the fact that he had no work the next day. "What happened to Yue-sensei?" he reminded him.

Syaoran laughed, draining his glass. "Waitin' 'round for someone who won' ever like you back is 'ow people end up like you," he hiccoughed. "You're still a virgin, aren' you?"

Kurogane nearly choked on his beer. He wiped the drink from around his mouth as he looked at Syaoran. "So what? I just...haven't met anyone I want to...go that far with. Is that a crime?"

"Oh, naive senpai!" Syaoran sang. "You need...to fix that as soon as...possible!"

"Why?"

"Righ', how 'bout this? You find someone tonight, and I'll go confess to Yue-sensei tomorrow?"

Sighing impatiently, Kurogane just nodded. It was to shut Syaoran up more than anything else. And, after all, what had he been waiting for? Fai?...Fai probably didn't even remember who he was.

"I heard about your little...situation, honey," a silky voice whispered in his ear.

He jumped and looked to the left, finding himself staring into the eyes of a beautiful woman with long, curly black hair.

"Need a little help?" she purred, slowly moving her hand to his leg, a suggestive expression on her face.

"Er..."

Seeing his uncertainty, the woman smiled, removing her hand. "I'll give you some time to think about it, ok?" she asked with a wink. "I'll be on that stage for the next hour. But I'm only here for tonight, so think fast." She turned to walk away, leaving Kurogane in a confused silence.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Well, there you go," Syaoran smirked, hitting him on the back.

"Wha-"

"Floating beyond time there's a city made of wind. Please dear, take me there..."

**"WHAT?" **Kurogane shouted, jumping to his feet when he heard the familiar song. A few other customers looked at him in fear, and his drink went crashing to the floor. He stared at the woman on stage, his mouth half open. _Why does she know that song? _

A small smirk played on the womans' face as she continued. It was almost as though she had expected him to be confused. Just who was she?

"Sorry, Syaoran-kun," Kurogane grunted, sitting back down. "I can't do it."

"Aw, why not?" Syaoran asked, sounding disappointed. "She's beautiful, and she can sing! You'd have to be crazy to say no."

"I have a conscience," Kurogane muttered simply, deciding not to elaborate. He didn't care if it never happened. There was only one person he would ever say yes to...

_"I finally found you!" _

That eery, yet cheerful voice again.

_"Thank goodness!...I'm sorry for just showing up in the middle of the night. I had planned to be here sooner, but I only had this." _A photograph blurred into view, but Kurogane couldn't make out the faces of the people in it.

"Does he always just sit there staring off into space?"

"Poke him in the side of the face. That always works."

When Kurogane snapped out of it, he jumped back with a yelp. The curly haired woman, and Syaoran were leaning in close to his face, and the woman had her finger inches from his cheek.

"Oh, you're awake!" she chimed, withdrawing her finger happily. "So...Have you come up with an answer?"

"Sorry, but no," Kurogane responded firmly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I see...You're in love?"

"I am **not!**" Kurogane blustered, turning red. He scowled when she started to laugh. "Oi...That song you were singing," he started suddenly. "Where did you learn it?"

"Hm? Oh, Kaze no Machi He?" she asked with a smile. "I learned it at my job. Sometimes I come to pubs like this and sing in exchange for free drinks. But, I really work in a pub called Clover. You wont have heard of it. It's way over in Outo town-"

"Outo town?" Kurogane interrupted, his heart pounding.

"You know it?"

"I grew up there," Kurogane explained. "So...Who taught you the song?"

"My new co-worker," she replied. "He plays the piano while I sing. I only started working there a few nights ago, so I don't know him that well. All I know so far is that he's really cute, but a little-"

"Tsundere," Kurogane finished, smirking a little.

"...Yeah," she replied slowly, before smiling. "Oh, could he be the one?"

"No," Kurogane growled. He turned red again, and the contents of his glass suddenly seemed to interest him. "It's his brother," he almost whispered.

A mischievous grin spread across Syaoran's face. "Let me guess," he teased. "Those blond twins from the photograph?"

Kurogane elbowed him in the ribs.

The woman chuckled quietly. "We're playing tomorrow night. It's only a five hour trip. Why don't you come see us play? Then you might get to see your love again, too." She winked.

But, Kurogane shook his head. "They probably hate me by now," he muttered bitterly.

The woman shrugged. "Well, my name is Oruha, by the way," she announced as she got to her feet. "If you change your mind about going, or about _us,_ just ask for me at the bar here before eleven in the morning tomorrow."

Once again, Kurogane was left in a stunned silence as Oruha made her way back to the stage. _I can't go, _he decided with difficulty. _I wont go... _

X

"Damn it," Kurogane grumbled as he silently followed Oruha into the small, run down pub, Syaoran hot on his heels. "I'm going to kill you for this, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran shrugged, looking extremely pleased with himself. "As long as I get to see this first, I don't mind," he taunted.

Growling, Kurogane watched Oruha vanish through a door at the back of the pub. He sat down heavily. "Make yourself useful and go buy drinks," he shot at Syaoran. "And make sure mine is the biggest they have."

Four large beers later, and still surprisingly sober...damn it...Kurogane stopped with his glass half way up to his mouth. "Oh no," he whispered when he saw Yuui finally making his way onto the stage. The second he saw him, he remembered _exactly _who had been standing at the door that night.

_"I finally found you!" Fai chimed gleefully, shaking his soaking wet hair out of his eyes. There was a bright smile on his face, despite the obvious Hell he had been through to get there. "Thank goodness!...I'm sorry for just showing up in the middle of the night. I had planned to be here sooner, but all I had was this." He held up a photograph he had somehow managed to keep protected from most of the rain. It was the one Tomoyo had taken of them the day she had joined the photography club. He, Fai and Yuui stood before the piano in the music room. He also had a copy, of course. The photo-Kuro really **did **look as though he had swallowed a wasp. "Do you...remember?" Fai asked, blushing. "I'm sorry...I just really missed you...Please say something..." He almost looked on the verge of tears now..._

**SLAM! **

Syaoran jumped as Kurogane slammed his hand down on the table, earning them a few glares from the people at the tables on either side of them. Yuui had noticed, but he kept playing, and Oruha kept singing Kaze no Machi He. That song...The one Fai sang for him that day. The day that photograph had been taken. Fai...Fai had remembered him! He had spent God knows how many hours in the rain searching for him, with just an old photograph and a name to go by. He had ended up muddy, and drenched, his clothes torn...just to find him. Just to see him again. To hear his voice. He couldn't have known Kurogane still loved him after all these years. But he risked it anyway. He risked heart break and humiliation. And Kurogane had slammed the door in his face!

Kurogane was snapped out of it by a sudden wrong note. He looked up towards the piano, irritated by the boos and jeers that followed from the drunk or tipsy audience. A bead of sweat was clearly visible as it rolled down Yuui's face. Even Oruha looked tense. _Come on..._ Kurogane thought, gripping his glass so tight it was in danger of smashing. He let out a sigh of relief when Yuui recovered his composure, playing the rest of the song flawlessly.

However, when the song ended, Yuui stood up. He wordlessly descended from the stage, leaving Oruha looking a little confused. Fortunately, no attention was drawn to this, as she hastily began to sing another song.

Yuui went from table to table, collecting glasses. Despite the load on Kurogane's table, he skipped it entirely.

Kurogane groaned. "So...he _is _mad at me," he muttered. "That's understandable, I guess."

Syaoran whistled, smirking when he received a glare from Yuui.

"You are _so _helpful," Kurogane hissed sarcastically.

Syaoran just smiled and shrugged. "Hey, he's cute, and it's not like he's mad at _me_, right?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "He wont be mad at me for much longer, either," he assured him as he stood up. He wasn't as certain as he sounded, though.

"Sir, would you please remove that tooth from your glass so I can collect it," Yuui asked one of the drunk customers, his voice filled with forced patience.

"Why don' ya ge' back on stage?" the man slurred, showing off his remaining, mouldy teeth. "'S 'ard to admire someone oo's collectin' glasses."

"This _is _my job, too," Yuui reminded him, forcing a smile. He gasped when the man suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Giz a kiss!"

Revolted, Yuui attempted to pull away, resisting the temptation to fight back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his boss watching them from behind the bar. If he so much as raised his hand against a paying customer, he would get fired. But, he couldn't stand this. He wanted to scream; to punch this guys' lights out. He clenched his hand into a fist, and began to raise it.

But, something grabbed that one, too. Something much stronger than the drunk. "Get off me!" he hissed, knowing exactly who the strong hand belonged to.

Kurogane ignored him, giving the drunk a threatening look. "I'm just going to borrow this for a moment," he announced to the whole pub. And, before Yuui could protest, he led him outside. "Stay there," he grumbled to Syaoran on the way past their table.

Once they were out on the street, Yuui pulled his wrist from Kurogane's grip, turned, and shoved him away angrily. "What are _you _doing here?" he demanded. "I thought I'd never see your stupid face again! Go away, you fuc-"

"I'm sorry," Kurogane interrupted. "I know...you're not the one I need to apologize to, but if you'll tell me where to find him, I promise you I wont let him down again."

Rage took over Yuui's expression, and he suddenly moved forward again, punching every inch of Kurogane he could reach. He was surprisingly strong for his size, and cuts and bruises began to appear on Kurogane's face. But, he didn't react. He stood his ground, taking the blows as though they were nothing. Infuriated, Yuui resorted to beating his fists against Kurogane's chest. "You can't make it up to him!" he shouted. "Not ever! You broke his heart, Kurogane-kun! He waited, and waited, believing you would come and take him away from here! He _loved _you! You were _everything _to him! Whenever uncle Seishiro hit him...he just smiled and said everything would be ok...as long as he had you! As long as you came back for him!...But you never did! You let him down, and now you can't **ever **fix it!" Tears rolled down his face as he continued to pound weakly at Kurogane's chest. "I hate you! **I hate y****ou!**"

Grimacing, Kurogane gently took hold of Yuui's wrists, stopping his movements. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I assure you, I never stopped thinking about him for a second. I...love him. I always have...And I always will. I have to tell him, and apologize for taking so long."

Yuui just shook his head furiously. "Why did you wait so long?" he whispered. "Why did you slam that door in his face if you love him so much? D-do you _know _what he went through? He couldn't wait anymore...but he kept smiling: _'If Kuro-Sama can't come to me, I'll go find him!'_...He had no idea where you lived...He just set out searching...When his car broke down, he kept goin, asking everyone he met on his way if they had seen you. He ignored me when I called him and begged him to let me go pick him up. He was so...certain you would welcome him with open arms...But you just slammed the door in his face!"

"I didn't know it was him," Kurogane admitted quietly. "I was drunk when he got there...I didn't realize. I don't know how, but I _will _make it up to him."

**"YOU CAN'T!" **Yuui screamed, trying to struggle out of his grip so he could resume hitting him. When that didn't work, he kicked out at his legs.

Kurogane grunted and doubled over when he received a particularly high kick. But he refused to let go. "Why can't I?" he demanded, almost angrily. "What I did was unforgivable, I know that. But I'm here now. I wont ever leave him, or hurt him ever again! I. **Love**. Him! Look..." He risked letting go of one of Yuui's wrists to dig his hand into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "Read it!" The words on the paper read: 'This isn't goodbye. Wait for me.' "This is the promise I made to him. I'm late...but I came back. Please just let me see him. He can decide for himself whether to forgive me or-"

Yuui suddenly let out an agonized cry, collapsing to his knees as he read the note.

"Oi...What's wrong?" Kurogane asked, releasing his other hand and kneeling down to put his hands on his shoulders. Dread began to fill him, almost making it hard to breathe.

"He called me up at half four in the morning," Yuui breathed. "I was still awake, of course...I rushed down there as fast as I could...and he was just sat on a bench...He wouldn't smile anymore...You...broke him. He told me everything...He wouldn't stop crying...He's...d-dead, Kurogane-kun. That day...he killed himself...You can't make it up to him anymore. J-just...go home...Why did you have to come here? You just...made everything worse...I h-hate you!" Even as the last words left his mouth, he let himself fall forwards, burying his face against Kurogane's chest, his entire body trembling as he continued to cry silently.

Kurogane felt numb. _No..._he thought, wrapping his arms around Yuui. **_NO! _**Fai wasn't...He _couldn't _be... "Where...is he now?" was all he could say.

Yuui looked up at him incredulously. "The funeral was three days ago," he replied.

"Can you take me to him?"

The pleading and agony in Kurogane's voice was what made Yuui agree. He shakily got to his feet. "Just apologize...then don't ever come back here. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Kurogane nodded as he stood as well. He realized he was trembling just as much as Yuui. "I'll apologize...and say goodbye."

X

No words were exchanged between them as they made their way to the cemetary. The numb disbelief Kurogane felt gave way to grief as they approached a new grave. It was piled high with flowers, and the temporary wooden cross at the head read: 'In loving memory of Fai Flowright.'

Kurogane dropped to his knees beside the grave, a silent tear rolling down his face. Why? Why had he never come back? Why had he broken his promise? Why had he waited so long?...If he had just realized Fai was the one at the door, he would still be alive!

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry...Can...you hear me? I need you to know how much I care about you. There will _never _be anyone else...You were my whole world." He clutched the piece of paper tightly in his hand. "This time...I guess it really _is _goodbye," he breathed. "G-goodnight...Fai."

He lowered his face to the mound where he guessed Fai's head would be, and kissed it.

As he sat up again, he looked at the note in his hand...and something struck him. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"I am such an idiot!" he reprimanded himself, smacking his forehead. He turned to face Yuui. "I can fix this!" he announced.

Yuui glared at him through his tears. "What are you talking about?"

"I can save him."

"This isn't a fairytale!"

Kurogane straightened out the piece of paper and carefully placed it on the grave. "Wait for me," he whispered, jumping to his feet.

"What are you-?"

But Kurogane had already started towards the exit of the cemetary. He looked back only once, feeling a slight pang of guilt. Yuui had collapsed to his knees again. _This better work, _he thought to himself. If it didn't...he feared he would never see Yuui again, either.

X

{ :( Again, I apologize. I don't think I've ever actually cried when writing something ever before. But, do not worry.}


	4. Chapter 4

{Sorry for taking so long... My posting of chapters may slow down from now on because right now I have to focus on some other writing. Also, because of said other writing, I have only posted the first half of this chapter. I have written more of it than this already, but I know it will take me ages to post it if I try to get it all written now...This may end up being a temporary chapter instead of a part 1, and I might add an edited version of this to the beginning of the next chapter, and delete this one, since it seems kind of rushed.}

{Also also. I hope no one is disappointed by the rating change. I had to change it to an M because of some heavily implied stuff.}

**Chapter four****: The wedding.(Part 1.)  
**

_I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun, _Kurogane thought as he burst into his room and pulled the box from beneath his bed. It had taken everything he had to act as normal as possible when he had returned to the pub. He couldn't let Syaoran get suspicious, no matter what. So, despite his desperate urge to return home right away, he had had to endure two more hours. However, the fact that Yuui didn't return, and his insistence that they get the last train home instead of waiting until morning _did _spark Syaoran's suspicion slightly. But, seeing as he remembered everything that had happened, it was safe to say Syaoran hadn't done anything to try to stop him.

Finally, he had the photograph in hand. He scowled at the sight of himself lying flat on his face. Part of him wished he could go back even further and prevent four more years of torment. But his fear of just how much would change forced him to settle with this one...

X

The photo-Kuro began to stand up slowly...Then it was him. Instead of continuing the match, he ran straight for the bench where his mother and Tomoyo sat.

"Oi! The match isn't over, Kurogane-kun!" Touya scolded him.

"Sorry sensei, there's something I have to do," Kurogane called back. He turned to his mother, still trying to catch his breath. "You were right...I _am _glad Tomoyo took that picture," he panted, ignoring the looks of confusion on their faces. "Never mind...Mum, can I borrow your phone?"

Yuuko raised her eyebrows.

"It's an _emergency!_" Kurogane insisted. "It's not like I'm going to break it! I _am_ twent-...Please. I need it!"

"Mummy...I'm scared," Tomoyo whispered, tugging at Yuuko's sleeve. She obviously wasn't.

"Fine...On one condi-" Yuuko started, pulling out her mobile phone. But Kurogane interrupted by grabbing it, and darting towards the exit of the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get that milk," Kurogane grumbled, dialing even as he ran. He _had _to leave Tomoyo behind. She couldn't see whatever was happening. It had traumatized her last time.

Finally, he made it, not even bothering to knock or wait for the police. He had to stop this **now! **

"I'm sorry," Fai's voice gasped somewhere inside.

The kitchen! Kurogane hurried towards the end of the corridor as fast as he could.

"I'll make it again-...Ah!"

"Useless!" Seishiro taunted.

**"STOP IT!" **Yuui screamed. "Let go of him! _Please! _You're going to-" He didn't get to finish, for, at that moment, Kurogane burst through the door.

Seishiro was holding Fai by the neck with one hand, and a knife in the other, edging towards the frightened boys' arms.

**"YOU BASTARD!" **Kurogane raged. Before Seishiro even knew what was happening, Kurogane had tackled him to the floor, sending the knife skidding across the room. The eleven year old Kurogane, skilled as he had been, would never originally have been able to take down the grown man. This time, however, the child had help from the Kurogane twice his age, his skills, and his rage. He didn't even budge when Kamui rushed in to help his father.

Kurogane would have proceeded to bash Seishiro's skull in, if it wasn't for the sound of sirens...and the colours slowly blurring together...

Something was purring, and clawing at his chest...

X

Kurogane groaned and opened his eyes. "Hideki-san...knock it off!" He blinked when he realized he was staring up into the face of an unfamiliar cat. "What the hell...?"

The cat was black, and had a lazy look in its eyes. But right now, it was giving him a look that clearly said: _Come onnnnnn! I'm bored! Play with me! Pleeeeeeeeeease! _

Kurogane slowly looked past the pouting face in front of him, and realized this wasn't his room. It was bigger, brighter; well decorated...Was he lying in a double bed? What the hell was going on? "Where the _hell _am I?"

The cat tilted its head to the side as though confused by his behaviour. But a moment later, resumed its purring and clawing, as though to say: _Get upppppppp! _

"Alright, alright!" Kurogane surrendered, climbing out of bed reluctantly. He grabbed the cat, and marched out of the room. No sooner had he opened the door, however, than he walked straight into...

"Oh, good morning, Kurogane-kun," Yuui greeted him, with a...smile? This had to be some sort of trap! But...Wait...If Yuui was here..._smiling..._Then it had worked!...Right?

"...Fai..." Kurogane muttered desperately.

Yuui tilted his head to the side, and pointed towards the stairs. "He's downstairs, making breakfast."

Sure enough, the delicious scent of bacon drifted up to them from the kitchen. "Here. Take this," he said distractedly, handing the cat to a confused looking Yuui. He took the stairs two at a time, his heart pounding, threatening to burst right out of his chest. _Please...Don't let this be a dream...**Please!**_

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at the person standing with his back to him, humming happily as he piled bacon and eggs onto a plate. Was his beautiful blond hair glittering even brighter than he remembered? Kurogane trembled as he slowly entered the room, approaching the beautiful creature in front of him. He reached out his arms, wrapping them around Fai's waist, and pulling him towards him, burying his nose in the soft, silky blond mane, breathing in his sweet scent.

Fai stopped what he was doing, smiling as he put his hands on Kurogane's arms. "Good morning, Kuro-puppy," he purred. He gasped a little when Kurogane's arms tightened around him, as though fearing he would vanish if they allowed themselves to loosen even slightly. "Are you alright?...Do you have a fever?"

Kurogane felt Fai's head turn up to look at him, and he caught sight of those beautiful, sapphire eyes. The relief that had filled him moments ago was being overtaken by an overwhelming urge...But he couldn't...How would Fai react?...Well, he was reacting well enough to _this. _He decided to risk it. Lifting Fai up onto the counter, careful not to overturn the plates of food, he buried his hands in his soft hair, gently pulling his face forwards, and kissing him desperately.

Fai's eyes widened in shock, but he kissed back eagerly, his hands clutching at Kurogane's night shirt.

Just when Kurogane was getting right into it...By then, he had successfully unbuttoned Fai's shirt, and _he _was fully awake, there was a sudden cough behind them. And Fai stopped.

"Hey Yuui..." he panted, blushing as he quickly did up the buttons on his shirt again. He jumped down from the counter.

"Damn it!" Kurogane groaned, refusing to turn all the way around. Knowing Yuui, he would probably maim him.

But, Yuui was smiling. Although, there was a dangerous air about this smile. "You two seem...energetic this morning," he commented.

Fai blushed again, turning to grab two of the three plates. "I finished making breakfast," he announced. He handed the plates to Yuui and Kurogane, then picked up his own, his face still a furious shade of red.

Judging from the awkward way in which Fai passed Yuui, Kurogane guessed he was just as awake as he was. Well, that was a good sign at least. He wordlessly followed Fai into the dining room, pretending to be familiar with the enormous house. The two of them sat down at the table quickly. And they were shortly joined by Yuui.

_Damn it...With him here... _

Kurogane ate silently, trying to take everything in. This was excruciating. What was he supposed to say? The twins chatted away happily, and he received the occasional, concerned look from Fai. Apparently he usually joined in conversation.

"Is your lover boy always this silent?" Yuui teased after a painfully long ten minutes.

Kurogane scowled at him. But, wasn't that an odd way of wording the question? "Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" he shot back. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say.

Yuui raised his eyebrows at him. "But...I _don't_ know the answer," he pointed out sweetly. "I just returned from Italy yesterday."

"Oh...Right..." Kurogane mumbled. _Italy? _Why did things have to change so damn much? What the hell was he supposed to do when people expected him to know all this stuff?

Fortunately, at that moment, there was a knock at the door, saving him from having to continue to pretend he knew about Yuui's trip.

"Ah! That must be mama!" Fai chimed.

_Mama?...So then... _

"Kurogane, are you home?" Yuuko's voice called from the hall.

Kurogane frowned. He had expected it to be Fai and Yuui's mother. That woman he remembered with the long, flowing blonde hair. Why was Fai referring to _his _mother as 'mama'?

"Mama, we're in here!"

Kurogane choked as he was struck by a sudden realization. He looked over at Fai. At his left hand. Sure enough, there it was...An engagement ring.

"Kuro-Sama!" The concerned look returned to Fai's face as he hastily hit his fiance on the back, just as Yuuko entered the room.

"Good morning," Yuuko greeted them cheerfully. "Lively as always, I see."

Kurogane let out a small sigh of relief. At least _she _hadn't changed too much. "Why are you here?" he grumbled.

"You know I offered to take Yuu-chan shopping for the party tomorrow," Yuuko reminded him, rolling her eyes. "It's been a while since you lived in Horitsuba, hasn't it?" She was now addressing Yuui.

Kurogane held back a snort of laughter at the nickname, but, surprisingly, Yuui didn't seem to mind at all. _Wait..._he thought slowly. _Why has Yuui lived here before? _

All of a sudden, as though a light switch was being flicked in his mind, he finally understood...Or...remembered. Fai and Yuui had moved here with them when they were fourteen, after Yuuko was able to contact and get permission from their mother, who didn't want them living in a children's home. And, after graduating, Yuui had moved to Italy. The surge of sudden memories gave him a headache, but they stopped as suddenly as they had started, leaving him still only half certain of what had happened. He just hoped the rest of his memories would return soon, as well, in a much less painful way.

Yuui nodded as he stood. "But, I still remember where everything is," he insisted. "Are you sure you're ok taking me?"

"Nonsense," Yuuko responded dismissively. "I get to spend this time catching up with you."

Kurogane's jaw dropped as they turned to leave. She _had _changed, then. She didn't ask for payment, or anything. But, he was too relieved to see them go to dwell on it. Now he and Fai would have some privacy. Well...The relief lasted until they had gone, anyway.

The second they heard the door close, Fai stood up, smiling sweetly as he turned Kurogane's chair to face him. "Look what you did, you meanie!" he pretended to whine as he looked down.

"Um...Sorry..." Kurogane muttered, suddenly feeling nervous.

Fai blinked, looking taken a back. "Sorry?" he repeated in a confused voice. Then he smiled, and added in a purr. "If you're sorry...Why don't you just fix it?"

Kurogane swallowed hard. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _he thought, panicking. _I'm a...I don't know what to...Oh **God! **What if he's the..._ He was sure acting like it.

"Kuro-seme~!" Fai whined.

Kurogane let out a sigh of relief. So, he wasn't. He stood up, trembling a little as he looked down into Fai's beautiful, blue eyes. The surge of emotion and the overpowering urge returned to him, leaving behind all his pointless doubts. All that mattered was the fact that Fai was standing before him...wanting him. Before he even knew what was happening, he had scooped Fai up in his arms and started towards the stairs, carrying him up to their room. The door closed behind them with a slam!...

X

"...That was just like...the first time," Fai breathed as he rested his head on Kurogane's bare chest.

Kurogane said nothing. He just lay there with one arm wrapped around Fai, reveling in the feeling of Fai's heart beating against his side, and listening to his heavy breathing. He was alive. Kurogane _really _had him in his arms. And he never wanted to let him go, ever again. This was enough...And _that _had been amazing. _I'm so relieved you were my first_, he thought, smiling down at the tired, yet content Fai. He ran his fingers through his golden hair. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"Hm?" Fai looked up at him, a curious expression on his face. "Kuro-muu...you're different today."

"Different how?" Kurogane asked, a little worried.

"You're usually...angered easily," Fai began. "It's hard to explain it, but it sort of feels like...you're worrying about something."

Kurogane smirked. "I'm just feeling really lucky," he assured him, planting a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Today, nothing can put me in a bad mood."

He spoke too soon, for, at that moment, he heard the sound of a door opening downstairs. At first, he assumed it was just Yuui returning from the shop. But then, he grimaced when a familiar voice shouted up the stairs.

"I know you bunnies are home!" Syaoran's voice carried all the way up to their room.

Kurogane almost fell out of bed. "What is he doing here?" he grumbled, hastily getting up and grabbing his dressing gown.

Fai calmly climbed out of bed and pulled on his own, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. "He said he was coming some time today, remember?" he reminded him cheerfully. "He wanted to help organize the party tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow," Kurogane pointed out without thinking. Now, he hoped to God he _did _have work.

"We all do, silly," Fai giggled as they made their way downstairs. "That's what the party is all about. We're celebrating Yuui's first day. There's going to be all sorts of Italian music and food, and some of the students will be there, too."

"Right..." Kurogane muttered, trying to keep up.

"Did I wake you?" Syaoran teased when they approached him, seeing their messy hair, and hastily pulled on dressing gowns.

Kurogane scowled. Too bad _he _hadn't changed. To make things worse, Syaoran was the one person he dreaded seeing before he had fully adjusted to this new world, because he would know why straight away.

Fai shook his head, smiling innocently. "Oh, we were already wide awake, right? Kuro-seme."

"Oi!" Kurogane tried to protest.

"Lighten up, Kurgy," Fai teased as his fiance turned bright red. "It's just Syaoran-kun."

"That's not the issue," Kurogane grumbled. _Damn it! When did Fai stop being so innocent?...Did I do that? _He guessed he must have...He had created a **monster!**

Syaoran watched them bicker with amusement. "So...Is Yuui-chan here?" he asked, a flicker of the same embarrassment he had once expressed when talking about Yue creeping onto his face.

"He just went to go buy supplies for the party with mama," Fai informed him. "He should be back soon. You've missed him this past few years, huh?"

Syaoran nodded, looking at the floor.

Kurogane raised his eyebrows at him. So...

Before he could confirm his suspicion, the door opened once more, and Yuui entered, his arms weighed down by a number of heavy looking bags. He was followed shortly by Yuuko, who was also burdened with bags, mostly containing alcohol by the looks of it.

Syaoran blushed furiously, moving away from the door to make room. "Lovely as always, Yuui-chan," he commented casually.

Kurogane's jaw dropped for the second time that day. "Hey!" he hissed, pulling Syaoran aside. "That's dangerous!"

"Hm? Why?"

Kurogane was about to point out the obvious, when Yuui just smiled, showing no signs of violence whatsoever. "Syaoran-kun~! Long time no see!"

"I'll help you with those," Syaoran offered, taking some of the bags, and hurrying into the kitchen, his face still as red as a tomato.

Fai joined in cheerfully, taking two of the bags from Yuuko. "You help too, Kuro-Sama," he commanded in a sing-song voice.

The thoroughly confused Kurogane took the remaining bags into the kitchen. Would he ever get used to this? He silently began to unpack the food and alcohol, half listening to the chattering of the others.

"_Yuui~!_ Let me help with the cooking!" Fai pleaded. "It's _your _party!"

"Nope," Yuui declined firmly.

_"Pleeeease!" _Fai continued to beg. But Yuui would not give in.

X

The changes continued to baffle Kurogane well into the next day. The house, it transpired, was right on the edge of the Horitsuba Gakuen campus. He was still a P.E teacher, thankfully. Fai taught science, and, starting today, Yuui would be the cooking teacher. The atmosphere in school seemed much more relaxed, somehow. But Kurogane couldn't help feeling unsettled by this.

"Oh, sensei. Do you need some help with those?" a voice asked politely from behind.

Kurogane turned from the mats he had been stacking against the wall, and saw Watanuki smiling up at him. Everyone else had already left the hall. "Go ahead," he grunted gratefully, moving to collect more of the remaining equipment. He looked over at the sixteen year old thoughtfully. Maybe this was just a world where everyone was nicer.

"Hey, Watanuki, you coming?"

"Get out of here Doumeki! Can't you see I'm busy!"

"...Let me help you with that."

"I don't need your-...**OW!**"

Kurogane sighed in exasperation. Or not. Those two were _exactly _the same as before.

X

"Sensei, your hand!" Himawari squealed, making half of the class jump. She blushed a little at the attention.

"Hm?" Fai asked, unphased by the sudden outburst. "This?" He held out his left hand proudly. "Kuro-sensei gave it to me."

"Then...You're really getting married?" Himawari continued, her eyes wide with excitement. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

A few students returned to their work, but others kept their eyes on Fai and Himawari, listening intently to the conversation.

Fai shook his head, looking at the ring on his finger. "It may be a while yet," he sighed. "But that's just fine. I'll give him as long as he needs."

Himawari's smile faded. But only momentarily, for an idea was already whirling around in her head. Right on cue, the two who would assist with said plan came running through the door, trying to catch their breath.

"S-sorry...we're late...sensei..." Watanuki panted.

Doumeki recovered quickly before speaking. "We were helping Kurogane-sensei pack up the equipment."

"No one asked _you _to help!"

"Then Watanuki hurt his toe."

"Shut up!"

"So I walked him to the nurse's office."

**"I SAID-!" **

"But it seems he was just crying over nothing."

Watanuki began a string of curses and incoherent sounds of anger.

Fai smiled calmly at them both. "Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, now that the incident is over, would you mind taking your seats?" he asked sweetly. "And Watanuki-kun, please don't swear in class."

"Sorry sensei," Watanuki blustered as he and Doumeki took their seats on either side of Himawari.

As Fai resumed the lesson, Himawari silently slipped small pieces of paper onto each of her friend's desks, a secretive smile on her face.

X

{Sorry it took so long. And sorry it's only half finished. .. I will have the rest as soon as possible, I promise. ^w^}


	5. Chapter 5

{SO sorry it's taken so long. :( I realized the other day it was getting up to four months and decided to sit down and finish the darm chapter. :( Still got that other writing going, so I can't promise faster chapters just yet.

I also thought, what an appropriate week to post this chapter...what with what is going on in Hollyoaks right now.}

Chapter five: The wedding. (Part 2.) 

"To Yuui-kun's return, and his brand new job!" Yuuko toasted loudly, already visibly drunk. She wrapped one arm around Yuui's shoulders. "I couldn't be more proud of the lot of you! Just Tomoyo to go."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I'm going to study hard and be an Art and Design teacher," she announced. "Or Textiles...I haven't decided." She thought for a moment looking down at the dress she wore, it was a beautifully hand crafted one she had made herself.

"You'll be great, no matter what you do," the girl beside her insisted, kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks Miyuki," Tomoyo whispered into the kiss.

Kurogane sat in the corner, looking grumpy. In reality, he was trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. Thankfully the people here were all familiar. There was his mother, sister, Yuui, Syaoran, Hideki, Elda, Freya, Kobato, Fujimoto, and Tomoyo's girlfriend. Then there were the three students who seemed to show up everywhere. And thankfully the party was at school, where he knew his way around no matter which world he was in. But, it was a little strange being there at night. As long as he acted normal, though, everything would be alright. He just had one other question.

"Where's Fai?" he demanded. A second later, he wished he hadn't asked.

Fai suddenly burst through the door, wearing a colourful, flowing dress. "Hyuu~!" he chimed happily. Surprisingly, he hadn't even _touched _the alcohol yet.

Kurogane's jaw dropped, and he jumped to his feet, almost flying across the room to grab him by the arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, glaring back at the other party guests, who seemed to be enjoying the sight of the full grown man in women's clothes.

"Don't you like it, Kuro-dorable?" Fai pouted. "Mama said it looks good on me."

Kurogane rounded on his mother. "What were you thinking?! There are _students _here!"

Yuuko smiled innocently. "I had nothing to do with it."

"It was my idea," Syaoran announced proudly.

"And I made the dress," Tomoyo chimed in. "Syao-chan suggested I use this opportunity to show off some of the new clothes I made...and that Fai-chan would make the perfect model. And he was right. You look beautiful Fai-chan...Ignore my big grump of a brother. He's just jealous he couldn't pull it off."

Kurogane put his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"I think you look adorable, Fai-sensei," Himawari insisted as Tomoyo began to take pictures. "Kurogane-sensei, you should get in the picture, too!"

"No way!" Kurogane hissed. He rounded on Watanuki. "You're in charge of drinks, right? Go get me something to wash away this migrane."

"Right..." Watanuki stammered, hurrying over with a bottle of beer. "Here you go, sensei."

"Get me some, too," Doumeki added, munching indifferently on some lasagne Watanuki had prepared.

"Get it yourself!" Watanuki spat. "And don't eat that! I made it for Yuui-sensei!" He continued to glare at Doumeki, even as Himawari grabbed a plate, looking uncertain. "Oh, you can have some, Himawari-chan. I know you wont eat it all like that pig."

"...Mm, It's good," Doumeki muttered, completely ignoring Watanuki.

"_Stop eating it!" _Watanuki tried to throw himself across the table to pull the plate away from Doumeki, who just moved it out of his way and continued to eat. "I **said**-...Oh, Yuui-sensei. Please try some." Watanuki nervously handed Yuui a plate.

"Thank you, Watanuki-kun," Yuui thanked him as Watanuki hastily handed the plate over. "I heard a lot about your cooking from Yuuko-sensei."

"Now I owe Yuuko-sensei my thanks," Watanuki sighed, sounding almost as though he dreaded the thought of being in debt to her.

Yuui smiled. "You'll be fine," he assured him, guessing how he felt from experience of watching Kurogane being tormented by his mother.

Watanuki returned the smile, although he wasn't so sure. But he didn't have time to dwell on the thought of facing Yuuko, for at that moment, Himawari bounced up to him, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Watanuki-kun, we're ready to go!" she chimed. "Doumeki-kun is already working on Fai-sensei." She indicated subtly to where Doumeki was talking to Fai. A moment later, the two left the room. "Now it's our turn!"

Watanuki looked over at Kurogane, suddenly doubting whether this was such a good idea. "Are you sure we should bother him? You know how mad he gets."

"Don't worry so much. We _can't _fail," Himawari insisted. Then, without waiting for a response, she grabbed Watanuki by the arm and scurried over to Kurogane. "Sensei!" she shouted, a convincing note of fear in her voice. "We just saw someone outside...I think they're going to do something to the school!"

Kurogane gave them an impatient look, but made his way over to the window. "I see nothing."

"Er...They went that way," Watanuki joined in, pointing in the direction of the gym. "They probably went through it to the courtyard."

Still obviously suspicious, Kurogane grudgingly followed them out of the classroom. _Might as well get it over with, _he thought. But why him? Yuuko was the headmistress...Well, she _was _pretty drunk. Even as they left the room, he caught her out of the corner of his eye, dancing in perfect synchronization with Elda and Freya.

He didn't realize why it had had to be him until it was too late. They walked down the corridors almost in complete darkness, blindly feeling their way down the stairs, and once they reached the courtyard, Himawari and Watanuki stopped walking, allowing Kurogane to go out ahead of them. Then they silently closed the door behind him. "Now Doumeki-kun!" Himawari whispered into her phone, just as Kurogane realized he was locked outside.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kurogane shouted through the door. Before he could even begin to question just what the hell was going on, however, small lights began to flicker on all around him; fairy lights. They were arranged in a way that made them appear to be shining stars all around him. "What the-?"

"Kuro-Sama?"

The voice quickly snapped Kurogane out of the rage he had began to descend into. "Why are _you _here?" he demanded as he squinted through the darkness to see Fai standing at the other end of the courtyard, looking even more beautiful now with the tiny lights hitting that damn dress Tomoyo had made for him.

"Doumeki-kun asked me to wait here," Fai explained, starting towards him. He smiled as he glanced up at the small glittering lights, realization dawning on his face. "They're like stars, aren't they?" he whispered.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Just what are those kids thinking?" he grumbled obliviously. The next moment, he felt a warmth on his cheek; Fai had kissed him, striking him with a strong sense of familiarity.

"Remember when we first met, Kuro-myuu?" Fai asked quietly, tangling his fingers in Kurogane's and staring up into his ruby red eyes. "You have that same troubled look you had back then. Are you sure you're not worrying about something?"

Kurogane's grip tightened around Fai's hand. "I really...love you, you know," he whispered, a slight vulnerability entering his voice. Fai's kiss seemed to have driven out his thoughts of the three mischievous students. Fai's kiss, and the lights. Something about the lights and the atmosphere they created, coupled with the fact that he and Fai were completely alone, brought on an avalanche of feelings, and relief was one of them. He finally understood why they were here. With a small sigh, he asked in half hearted impatience. "How'd they figure out we're engaged?"

The shock that had briefly filled Fai's eyes faded into a teasing smile. "I accidentally let it slip to Himawari-chan," he purred, moving even closer, so their bodies pressed together. "I didn't expect them to do this, though. I'm sorry, Kuro-Sama...I _am _willing to wait until you're ready. You know I love you too, right?"

Almost before Fai could finish the last word, Kurogane had pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in his hair. "I don't want to wait anymore," he hissed fiercely. "We're going to get married. I'm setting a date."

"Kuro-rin..." Fai began to whisper, but he was muffled once again when Kurogane pressed his lips against his. He closed his eyes, smiling against the kiss.

Kurogane did not know, or care how long the moment lasted, but when he pulled away, they were both slightly out of breath. "I wont make you wait for me ever again," he promised. "I...lost you once, but I wont lose you again."

Fai's smile faded into a look of confused concern. "Kuro-muu, you never lost me. We've _always _been together."

Instead of replying, Kurogane just pulled him back into the hug. He glanced towards the gym, and a smirk crept onto his face. _Someone _had deliberately left the door ajar. That same person had also lit candles in there, he noticed, seeing the small flares of dancing light. "We should go put those out before they start a fire," he suggested, his hands gripping Fai's waist.

Fai's smile returned as he allowed his fiance to guide him towards the gym, his own hands already unbuttoning Kurogane's shirt. The door slammed closed behind them.

Inside, they realized candles had been placed in a wide circle on the floor around the large gym, making the floor shine almost like still water. Careful not to tear the dress, for fear that Tomoyo would kick his butt later, Kurogane removed Fai's clothes, while Fai did the same to him. This was still only his second time ever...technically, and Fai still seemed so much more experienced. He would gain experience of his own though, in time. After all, he had a whole future of practice ahead of him.

And soon that future would be secured.

X

The next two weeks were all about planning the wedding, making sure everything was perfect for Fai. After all, he deserved nothing less than the very best.

Yuui and Watanuki would take care of the catering, while Tomoyo and Himawari took care of the decorations and making the suits Fai and Kurogane would be wearing. Kobato volunteered to provide music. Her voice was that of an angel, and with Yuui playing piano, the entertainment would be heavenly. Yuuko took it upon herself to buy a seemingly endless supply of alcohol. Kurogane had chosen Syaoran as his best man, to the slight irritation of Hideki and Fujimoto. Yuui, of course, was Fai's best man. The 'brides'maids would be Tomoyo, Miyuki and Himawari. And Doumeki provided one of the most important things; the venue. It would be held at his family's temple, which was large enough to accommodate everyone and everything.

The morning of the wedding finally arived, and Kurogane found himself standing before a full length mirror, reflecting a man he barely recognized. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit, with a red tie; Tomoyo had really outdone herself this time. He just hoped to God she hadn't given Fai another dress. Someone had even attempted to tame his spiky hair, but had inevitably failed. He took a deep breath, letting the knowledge that he would soon be bound to Fai forever sink in. Finally this was really happening, and it wasn't a dream.

"Looking good," a voice commented from behind, and Syaoran's reflection appeared in the mirror behind him. "Who'd have thought you'd be the first of our little group to get married? I had my bets on Kobato-chan and Fujimoto-senpai."

Kurogane turned to smirk at him. "And you'll probably be last," he teased. "Speaking of, are you going to be alright with both Yuui and Yue-san here? You can't flirt with both at the same time."

Syaoran's expression told him that had been a big mistake. "Yue?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why would I flirt with my councilor? It's _always _been Yuui...hasn't it?"

Before Kurogane could come up with an excuse, Syaoran had already put two and two together. "I _knew _something was different about you!" he accused angrily. "So, what did you change?"

Kurogane glanced in the mirror again. "It's a long story," was all he said as Fujimoto and Hideki entered the room, looking a little confused by the raised voices. "Things are better this way, trust me," he whispered, regaining his composure. "It's time to start this thing." With that, the subject was swiftly changed. He straightened his tie, and gave Syaoran a look that clearly said: _we'll talk about this later. _

Little did he know, there would _be _no later.

X

Yuui's beautiful piano melody signaled the beginning of the ceremony, and Kobato's angelic voice rose to meet the tune as Fai began to make his way down the aisle, clothed in a beautiful suit of white, and a blue tie that matched his sapphire eyes which gleamed with joy. His golden hair looked even softer and brighter than usual. On his arm was Yuuko, who looked just as pleased to finally be uniting the two who had been in love for so long. Behind them, Himawari, Tomoyo and Miyuki walked at a slow pace, all wearing proud smiles of their own.

When Fai caught Kurogane's eye, as his fiance waited with patient anticipation, his heart skipped a beat. His Kuro-Sama had never looked so handsome.

Kurogane was thinking the exact same thing. Fai was looking impossibly beautiful. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end. Before he could take in all of Fai's beauty, his love was standing before him, taking his hands in those soft, pale ones of his. Up close, he could see Fai was a little nervous. With a soft smirk, he squeezed his hands lightly, and Fai squeezed back.

The two seemed to drift through their vows on autopilot, refusing to break eye contact even for half a second. All there was in Kurogane's world at that moment was Fai, and he was the only one in Fai's world. Before either knew it, the room held its breath as a whole, as the final words left the priest's mouth: "You may now kiss."

Fai leaned in first, and Kurogane leaned down to meet him. As their lips pressed together, the room descended into applause. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and if Kurogane had known what was going to happen later that night, he never would have pulled away.

X

Predictably half of the guests were drunk before midnight, none more so than Yuuko, who was cheerfully recalling stories of Kurogane as a toddler. The live music had been replaced by a huge stereo, as Kobato danced with her own fiance, Fujimoto, and Yuui vanished into a vacant room with Syaoran. Apparently Kurogane was off the hook for now.

He of course, was supporting an extremely drunk Fai, who swung gleefully from his arms. "Careful," he warned, as Fai propelled them dangerously close to the cake.

"Kuro-Sama..." Fai hiccoughed, burying his face in Kurogane's chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Hm?" Kurogane asked, glancing down at him, and tightening his own grip.

"This is our happy ending, isn't it?" Fai whispered, his tone becoming a little more serious. "Even...after all the terrible things that happened in the past...Uncle Seishiro, poor Sorata and Arashi...and poor, poor Ioryogi...We've come so far. And now I'm _sure _everything will be alright from now on."

Kurogane smirked, pulling his new husband even closer. "Of course everything is going to be ok, idiot," he whispered, pressing his lips to Fai's soft hair.

So why did he feel so uneasy? Like this was all too good to be true...

X

"So...What now?" Yuui teased as he and Syaoran sat before the sliding doors to the room, looking out at the beautiful Japanese garden beyond. Doumeki's home really was impressive.

Syaoran rested his head on Yuui's shoulder, apparently deciding to let go of the knowledge that Kurogane had decided to change something about the past. It didn't matter. He couldn't picture himself happier than he was right now, in the arms of the person he loved. "Well...We could do _that _again?" he suggested, a hint of teasing in his own voice. As he looked up, he smiled at the way Yuui's now messy hair hung down around his face. It was longer than his brother's, but usually held back in a ponytail.

"Are you sure you can handle another go?" Yuui asked, raising his eyebrows. But he was already letting his shirt fall from his shoulders once again.

In response, Syaoran moved his hands to his trousers, which were still unbelted.

The two froze however, when the sounds of someone climbing the wall at the other end of the garden interrupted. When Yuui saw the face of the first person, he stood, his heart pounding as he stepped protectively in front of Syaoran. "What are _you _doing here?" he demanded as Kamui landed easily on his feet. Next came Fuuma, and Subaru appeared last, looking a little apprehensive.

"That's how you greet your own cousin?" Fuuma asked with a smirk. "All he wanted was to congratulate the newly weds."

Yuui narrowed his eyes when he saw a flash of silver in Kamui's hand. "Syaoran, go get-" he began. But the next moment Syaoran let out a yelp of pain. Kamui had rushed forward and sank the knife deep into his stomach.

"No one will be coming to your aid," Kamui whispered, pulling the knife back out and letting Syaoran fall to the ground. "I'll need you two to keep Fuuma company while I pay your brother and his guard dog a visit."

"You **bastard**!" Yuui started, sinking to his knees to apply pressure to Syaoran's wound. But before he could, Fuuma had grabbed him from behind, pinning him to the wooden floor.

"Don't worry," Fuuma hissed in his ear. "The only one who's going to die tonight is Kurogane. Subaru, you know what to do."

Without hesitation, Subaru hurried over to Syaoran, performing immediate first aid.

Yuui struggled against Fuuma frantically, but the older man held him down, enjoying the way his captive's eyes filled with horror the moment he realized it was hopeless.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuui demanded, his futile struggles becoming weaker and weaker. "Why do you want to kill Kurogane-kun?"

"I'd think that was obvious," Fuuma hissed, the alcohol on his breath invading Yuui's nose. "Don't you remember what he did to Seishiro? Your own _uncle!_"

"Seishiro deserves everything he got!" Yuui snapped right back. "It was his own fault, not Kurogane-kun's!"

Fuuma let out a bitter laugh. "Wasn't it your lies?" he hissed. "You and your brother pushed him to the edge when all he did was invite you into his home!"

"He _hurt _us!"

"Because you gave him no choice!" Fuuma was still keeping his voice low to avoid being heard by the guests inside, but there was rage and hatred in his eyes. He pushed down on Yuui's throat, making it hard for him to breathe. "He hasn't hurt Subaru once, you know? And he never harmed Kamui either! You and that twin of yours ruined his life...Now we're going to ruin _yours _by getting rid of your knight!"

"Please...don't..." Yuui choked out. But it was no use; Kamui was already gone.

X

"That's it! No more alcohol for you," Kurogane scolded firmly as Fai and Yuuko began a slurred list of nicknames for him, their voices sing-song. The table around them applauded and descended into laughter.

"Just one more, Kuro-tama~" Fai pleaded, his puppy dog eyes as irresistible as ever.

Kurogane sighed in defeat, standing from the table. "One," he emphasized. "And that's _it_! I don't want you too drunk to remember tonight." The last word was added with a smirk. Over the past two weeks he had improved significantly, and tonight he was going to make sure Fai enjoyed every last second.

"I look forward to it," Fai purred. The table erupted into another bout of applause, and whistles.

However, Kurogane had only just made it to the buffet table, when he felt a cold blade against his throat, and a voice that was both familiar and _un_familiar hissed in his ear.

"Let's fight this out outside...Wouldn't want to get blood all over your guests." They were so far out of the way of the party, and most people were too drunk to notice the newcomer.

"Kamui!" Kurogane snarled. But he allowed Kamui to lead the way out of the room. This would only last a second, and he didn't want anyone else getting involved, especially Fai. "What do you want?" he demanded once they were in the dark corridor. "I doubt it's to congratulate us."

Kamui kept the knife firmly against Kurogane's neck. "I think it's pretty obvious by this point what I want."

Kurogane smirked. Then, without warning and almost at the speed of light, he had Kamui pinned against the wall face first, his arm pulled behind his back at a painfully awkward angle, and the knife now pressed between his shoulder blades.  
"I wont allow anything or anyone to spoil Fai's day!" he hissed venomously. "Go home before I kick your ass!"

But Kamui just laughed. "You got a nice life, don't you?" he asked calmly. "So much to celebrate...You deserve all this happiness way less than I do! That's why I'm going to give you a reality check. I'll go home when I'm done with you." As fast as Kurogane had moved before, Kamui was faster, spinning around and pulling out a second knife, perfectly slashing the scar on the back of Kurogane's hand. Kurogane was forced to let go of the first, and it skidded across the corridor out of sight. "Another thing," he began, watching the blood drip from the blade. "Don't think you're the only one with strength! Before the party that ruined everything, Seishiro had already started training me. It wasn't _karate._" He punctuated the last word with a kick to Kurogane's stomach. "Or _judo._" This time he grabbed Kurogane by the collar before he could double over. "Or _boxing._" A sickening crack drowned out his words as he punched Kurogane in the face, breaking his nose. "No fighting technique you could ever imagine compares, and I've been perfecting it specifically for this moment!"

Kurogane glowered at him, but allowed the blood to flow freely from his nose. He wouldn't sink to his opponent's level until he was forced to.

That was his first mistake.

"What's the matter?" Kamui asked, a look that was both triumphant and dissatisfied in his eyes. "Not going to fight back? Have you finally realized your sin?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane demanded, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "What sin?"

Fury flashed in Kamui's eyes once more, and he slammed Kurogane against the wall. "You still don't get it?" he growled, on the verge of shouting now. "You and those twins ruined my life! You got Seishiro arrested...I couldn't care less what happens to _that _man, but I was dumped in care. None of that would have happened if _they _hadn't been living with us!"

Kurogane noted the way Kamui kept referring to his own father by name. Seishiro was the one he hated most of all, but something...or some_one_ kept him from seeking revenge. Before he could word his assumption, however, Kamui continued.

"Yuui was the one who killed Sorata and Arashi, but your mother had him carted off to hospital, as though _he _was the victim, and the rest of us were left to deal with the guilt."

Kurogane only blinked as his suspicions about that incident were confirmed. But a heavy weight seemed to tug on his stomach when he remembered Yuui and Syaoran leaving the party and heading this way before. "What have you done to him?" he whispered, fearing the worst.

Kamui smirked. "Oh nothing," he responded casually. "Fuuma's just playing with him a little. Nothing a bit of first aid wont fix. His boyfriend might take a bit longer to heal up, though. That was a nasty wound."

"Syaoran-kun!" Kurogane gasped. He started down the corridor, but Kamui stepped in his way.

"I'm not done yet," he scolded.

Kurogane glared at him. "Those two; your own _cousins_ suffered enough when they were younger. Don't blame them because _you _failed to make a life for yourself! The incident with Sorata and Arashi almost _killed _Yuui, remember?"

At this, Kamui looked genuinely confused. "What?" he asked quietly. "What are you talking about? Your mother pampered the little brats, and even brought them along here! I doubt they even regret what happened. I'm the one who was left to pick up the pieces, and the only one who cared about how much guilt _I _had to carry was Fuuma. You didn't seem to care at all; it was as though you didn't even _realize _what had happened, and those two...They just continued to smile and joke as though they shared none of the blame. When I'm finished with you, Fai will be next. I'll drag your half dead body right to him and slit your throat. Then I'll make him wish he'd never been born. They wont get off lightly _this _time!"

Kurogane finally lost it. He wouldn't let _anything _hurt Fai ever again. He had already promised, and he wasn't about to break another promise to him. His second mistake was launching himself at Kamui, a snarl of fury erupting from his throat; a snarl loud enough for the guests to hear. And as he and Kamui exchanged blow after blow, each too angry to remember their perfected fighting styles, a crowd gathered in the doorway. A crowd headed by Fai, Tomoyo and Yuuko. Behind them, another door opened. Fuuma and Subaru flooded out, both covered in blood.

A scream alerted the fighters to the attention they had drawn, and, out of desperation to cause some lasting damage before he was dragged away, Kamui grappled to the floor where one of the two knives lay, and launched it straight into the crowd.

Silence followed, then a sigh of relief seemed to spread throughout the terrified onlookers. They believed the knife had missed its intended target. Fai still stood, his expression one of fury at what his cousin had done to Kurogane. But then another scream rang through the air. This time it was Himawari, and there was such distress in the sound she made, that the air ran cold. Blood poured out onto the floor from a deep wound. The knife was clutched firmly in a chest. Everything moved in slow motion as one person collapsed to the floor. Dead.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

{D: Weddings aren't very successful this week. :( I'm sorry. And by the way, I really really do like Kamui. The Kamui in this fanfic isn't all bad.}


End file.
